Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco: Saga de Gema
by Blue Crystal Rose
Summary: A fic chamava AS NOVAS CAVALEIRAS . Após a Saga de Hades, Atena tem novas protetoras, mas Zeus acha que elas precisavam de ajuda então ele ressucita Os Cavaleiros de Ouro. FIC EDITADO
1. Introdução a fic

**Introdução da Fic**

Após a morte dos Cavaleiros de Ouro devido a intensa luta contra o Senhor das Trevas Hades, muito mudou. Os Deuses do Olímpio acharam que a humanidade viveria tempos de paz, poderem estavam enganados.

Cada deus ou deusa protege seus domínios com uma barreira, que fica ativa e poderosa com a presença da divindade. Com a derrota do Senhor da Morte a barreira que separava a Terra (domínio de Atena) e o Submundo (domínio de Hades) se enfraqueceu permitindo que demônios e espíritos fossem atormentar os humanos, além disso, sem ter um líder os Seres das Trevas começaram a brigar entre si com o intuito de obter mais poder e futuramente a liderança do Submundo.

A bondosa Deusa Atena, preocupada com as vidas que poderiam ser perdidas se as Trevas dominassem a Terra, implorou ajuda imediata aos Deuses que habitavam o Olímpio. A Deusa Ártemis, irmã gêmea de Apollo e também filha de Zeus, se comoveu com o pedido e por também se preocupar com a humanidade, cedeu à irmã as dezesseis **Cavaleiras de Gema de Ártemis**.

Porém mesmo sendo poderosas, as Cavaleiras de Gema estão em constante perigo e os Seres das Trevas que são em grande numero utilizam também de armadilhas para tentar derrotá-las, assim Zeus temendo que ocorre-se uma guerra achou necessário ressuscitar os **Cavaleiros de Ouro de Atena**.

Mas, nenhum dos Deuses previu que essa união de guerreiros poderia criar mais confusão do que todos os Seres das Trevas juntos.

* * *

**Historia das Cavaleiras de Gema**

Ártemis que era muito amada pelas ninfas que a acompanhavam durante suas caçadas, resolveu treinar as que mais se destacavam fazendo com que elas se tornassem suas porta-vozes e protetoras de seus domínios.

Zeus se deslumbrado com Ninfas de Ártemis, e sugeriu à filha que elas deveriam se tornar cavaleiras devido as suas incríveis habilidades de caça e luta, a Deusa gostou da idéia.

Em suas corridas pelos bosques a Deusas da Caça, encontrava muitas pedras preciosas, então pensando no que Zeus havia fala deu a cada Ninfa uma gema, esta por sua fez deu origem a armadura de sua dona.

Assim foram criadas as Cavaleiras de Ártemis, mas popularmente conhecidas como as Cavaleiras de Gema. As aprendizes são escolhidas pelas Cavaleiras de Gema, elas escolhem as mais valorosas e habilidosas meninas e as treinam até o dia de elas assumirem o posto.


	2. As novas cavaleiras

**As escolhidas**

**Fichas encerradas e garotas escolhidas, espero que todas gostem de seu par e se não gostarem eu sinto muito e tentarei troca e for possível.**

** A ordem dá lista é cavaleira, autora, pedra preciosa, e um comentário meu e tem um extra no final.**

**Mu: Sallen Belyzel ( Cherry Miluxa ) – Ametista** (_Adorei a personalidade e a aparência dela é um luxo _^.^_, já imaginei várias cenas dela tocando flauta vai ser lindo_.)

**Shion: Anya Ivanova ( Alice – AC ) – Topázio** (_Ver uma rebelde como ela e um calmo como o Shion juntos, vai ser muito divertido e os ataques dela são D+ sou fã do Gaara_.)

**Aldebaran: Sharonna Myers ( Kaliope S. Black ) - Rubi **(_É melhor o Deba tomar cuidado porque essa garota promete abalar a vida dele. A personalidade dela é maravilhosa_.)

**Saga: Lilian Bathory ( Nikka – Girl) – Água-marinha** (_Amei sua ficha =^.^= totalmente perfeita, a paciência do Saga vai ser testada e a cena que você sugeriu eu amei, já imaginei e estou escrevendo espero que goste_.)

**Kanon: Neferlöen Jövnnänov ( Anya – san ) – Safira** (_Adorei a aparência, personalidade e historia, esses dois juntos em um festa deve ser diversão na certa_.)

**Mask: Anelise Kratos ( Haruno Krika ) – Pérola** (_Sei que pérola não era uma das suas opções, mas foi a que sobrou, espero que não se chateie. Eu adorei a personalidade e a historia dela_.)

**Aioria: Irkis Spoon ( Deni Chan ) – Esmeralda** (_Ela é demais à adorei totalmente XD e a cena da cachoeira promete ser um arraso!!!_)

**Shaka: Dominique Dostoyevisk ( Pure – Petit Cat ) – Turquesa** (_O Shaka vai sofrer na mão dessa gata, mas também vai ser muito romântico_.)

**Dohko: Dalla Connor ( Danda ) – Opala** (_À amei, ela é tão sensacional. Ele é muito sortudo em ter essa garota por perto, os dois juntos devem formar um belo casal_.)

**Milo: Hathor Meskhenet ( Dri Lioncourt ) – Jade** (_O Escorpião que se cuide porque essa garota não é fácil. Bonita e com personalidade, ela é um show!!!_)

**Aioros: Camila Joanne Jones ( Camis ) – Coral** (_Sorry não por você com o Kanon T.T, mas acho que você vai se dar bem com ele, não fica chateada plix. A personalidade dela e nota 1.000_)

**Shura: Anna Laura Mazscroviesh ( Nina Scheizler ) – Ônix** ("_Amor a primeira vista" é muito lindo eu amei, fora que ela tem uma super personalidade_ ^.^)

**Kamus: Kristina Elisabeth Roberts ( Blue Crystal Rose) – Diamante** (_A ficha dela ta no final para quem quiser ver, espero de gostem dela_ U.u )

**Afrodite: Kanabi Hatsuki ( Larry A. K. McDowell ) – Lapís-Lazúli -** (_Sei que o Dite era uma das suas últimas opções, espero que não se importe. Adorei a cena que você sugeriu, super romântica e eu amei as roupas que ela sua_.)

**Mikael: Isis ( Anzula ) – Malaquita –** (_Amei de paixão sua ficha, mas como os dourados já foram escolhidos, posso colocar você com um personagem que eu criei e com uma outra pedra??? A ficha dele ta no final, se não quiser pode falar_.)

**Shad: Hirumi Smity ( Lexis-chan )– Pedra-da-Lua** – (_Sua ficha é maravilhosa mas como todos já estão ocupados, eu criei outro personagem e outra pedra para você, tudo bem??? Se não gostar pode dizer, ta!!! A ficha dele também ta no final_.)

* * *

**_Blue: As escolhidas estão ai!!! ^.^_**

**_Inner: Já não era sem tempo ¬.¬_**

**_Blue: O 1° capitulo já ta planejado._**

**_Inner: Só falta você para de ser preguiçosa e começar a digitar ¬.¬"_**

**_Blue: E que eu tenho muita coisa para fazer ._**

**_Inner: Até parece Õ.o_**

**_Blue: Prometo que vou tentar não demorar =)_**

**_Inner: Poe logo o extra, sua baka U.u_**

**_Blue: Ò.Ó_**

**xXx FICHAS EXTRAS xXx**

**Nome: **Kristina Elisabeth Roberts, apelido Krista ou Kris

**Idade: **22 anos

**Aparência: **Alta, magra, cintura fina, seios razoáveis; braços, pernas e barriga bem trabalhada por causa dos treinos. Cabelos pretos – azulados, lisos que vão até a cintura, franja na altura do ombro usada de lado, cabelos presos em rabo-de-cavalo, trança ou coque sempre com a franja solta, raras às vezes em que deixa o cabelo solto. Olhos azuis BEM claros levemente prateados são chamativos e hipnotizantes, boca carnuda, tem rosto angelical. (coisa que ela não é nem um pouco¬.¬)

**Personalidade: **Kris pode ser sua melhor amiga ou sua pior inimiga, com quem conhece e confia ela e meiga, compreensiva, gentil, se preocupa e faz de tudo para ajudar, um verdadeiro anjo. Mas, para as pessoas que ela não gosta, se torna um perfeito demônio, extremamente irônica, sarcástica, fria, cara-de-pau e com uma calma que seria capaz de tirar o próprio Buda do serio. Não suporta pessoas metidas, arrogantes que se acham; apesar de não demonstrar, basta a subestimar para deixar ela irada, o olhar que ela ira te mandar por provocá-la seria capaz de congelar o Sol. Tem grande inteligência e memória, TUDO o que ela lê ou vê ela decora por isso e uma das mentes mais brilhantes perigosas entre as Cavaleiras de Gema.

**O que gosta: **Amigas,ler livros, caminhar sem destino só para ver a paisagem, patinar no gelo e dias de frio.

**O que não gosta: **de ser subestimada, de ver as pessoas que gosta tristes ou feridas, de receber ordens a menos que seja de um deus e de ser incomodada em quanto lê.

**Medos(s): **apesar de não demonstrar muito, ela tem muito medo de ficar sozinha ou de ver uma pessoa querida morrer, por isso dá valor aos amigos verdadeiros, seria capaz de dar a vida para não ver um deles ferido.

**País de origem: **Inglaterra

**Armadura de que pedra preciosa: **Diamante

**Ataque: **Agulhas prateadas – agulhas feitas de diamante que ela joga em seu adversário para imobilizá-lo. (Ela é boa em acumputura, pode dar ou tirar a dor de alguém)

Névoa de prata – cria flocos de diamante a sua volta como uma neblina poderem a controla para que os flocos atinjam o adversário e o corte.

**Onde treinou: **Na Terra de Ellesmere, perto da Groenlândia, mas algumas vezes era treinada no Deserto do Saara, para garantir que não leva-se desvantagem em lugares quentes, o que a tornou forte e resistente ao calor.

**História: **Ela nasceu em uma das mais nobres famílias da Inglaterra, seus pais morreram em um acidente de carro quando Kris tinha 5 anos, ela sobreviveu por um milagre desde então viveu com seus avós maternos e se tornou muito seria e sozinha. Nunca teve muitos amigos, pois passava praticamente o dia todo estudando, sua família valorizava mais os estudos do que a diversão foi escolhida para ser cavaleira devido a sua inteligência, a família considerou isso uma honra e não pensaram duas vezes antes de mandá-la para o treinamento. Desacredita no amor, pois sofreu uma grande desilusão o que também quase lê custou sua própria vida.

**Roupas que costuma usar: **Ela usa a teoria dos opostos, se usa shorts veste uma blusa de manga comprida ou um casaco, se usa calça utiliza uma blusinha. Mas adora bota (tem uma coleção), luvas, braceletes e gargantilhas. Cores como azul, roxo, verde, bege, branco e preto predominam entre suas roupas.

**Namorado: **Kamus

**O que ele acha de você: E**la esconde alguma coisa que me fascina, um anjo com personalidade de demônio.

**O que você acha dele: **Convencido, certinho demais e acha que sabe tudo, mas até que é forte, determinado e por mais que eu odeie admitir...ele é muito bonito.

**Cena que gostaria de ter na fic: **em mais uma briga entre eles

- Você e a garota mais irritante que eu já conheci! – diz Kamus bravo.

- Pelo menos eu não sou todo certinho e metido, você é um grande chat...- Krista não conseguiu terminar a frase pois o cavaleiro de aquário tinha juntados os lábios de ambos em um beijo.

**xXxXxXx**

**Nome: **Mikael, apelido Mick.

**Idade: **aparenta ter 28 anos (vão entender o porquê do "aparenta" ¬.¬)

**Aparência: **cabelos dourados rebeldes e repicados (estilo o do Mikoto do anime Princess Princess), olhos azuis escuros, pele branca, alto, com músculos definidos, carinha de anjo.

**Personalidade: **alegre, sorridente, amigo, leal, adora aconselhar os outros, protetor, corajoso e determinado. E inteligente e apesar de ser um anjo (literalmente U.u) ás vezes quebra as regras para ajudar suas protegidas, convive tanto com as cavaleiras que de vez em quando ele parece mais humano do que um ser da luz (modo como são chamados que vem do céu).

**O que gosta: **ajudar as pessoas, observar a cidade do alto (vão entender como depois ^.^), alegrar um amigo que está triste, ver todos se dando bem.

**O que não gosta: **ver alguém que gosta se ferir, não poder ajudar suas protegidas, ver brigas, inveja ou injustiça.

**Medos(s): **de ver morrer uma de suas protegidas ou alguém inocente sem que possa fazer algo para impedir.

**Ataque: **Esferas de energia – esferas douradas que são lançadas no adversário fazendo com que ele se fira, mas não mata.

Escudo de luz – para de proteger dos seres das trevas ou de qualquer outro ataque.

Poder de Cura - para ajudar as Cavaleiras durante os combates.

**História: **Não se sabe muito sobre ele, sua idade, se tem família e qual seu país de origem e um mistério. Mikael foi apresentado a Atena por Ártemis, ele é um anjo. Tem como missão, transmitir as mensagens dos Deus para as Cavaleiras de Gema, evitar que elas morram em combate, aconselha-las sempre que necessário, impedir que sejam corrompidas pelas trevas ou que façam algo que vá alem contra as leis dos Deus. 

**Roupas que costuma usar: **calça branca, blusa estilo social de mangas até o cotovelo na cor azul claro com detalhes em azul escuro, colete branco sem mangas, tênis azul escuro.

**Observação:** ele foi à primeira pessoa que as garotas conheceram quando chegaram ao santuário, ajuda as cavaleiras nas lutas e esta sempre perto delas para aconselhar ou cuidar. Sua amizade com as meninas é tanta, que ele se esquece que as Cavaleiras de Gema são suas protegidas e passa por considerá-las amigas, por causa dessa convivência as garotas criaram respeito e um grande carinho pelo anjo.

**xXxXxXx**

**Nome completo: **Shad, apelido Shadow.

**Idade: **aparenta ter 28 anos

**Aparência: **cabelos pretos com as pontas pintadas de vermelho sangue (estilo o Kouno de Princess Princess, deu para notar que eu gosto de anime), olhos vermelhos, alto e musculoso, carinha de bonzinho, mas personalidade de mal.

**Personalidade: **Cínico, irônico, muitas vezes metido e super orgulhoso, extremamente misterioso, esta sempre com um sorriso vitorioso e às vezes usa de seu charme e seu bom papo para convencer os outras a fazer coisas para ele. Somente ajuda os outros se receber algo em troca, se não, vire–se. Apesar disso mesmo que ele não queira admitir se tornou um bom aliado das garotas e um grande amigo.

**O que gosta: **irritar as pessoas principalmente as calmas e enganar os outros com seus papos.

**O que não gosta: **ficar sem resposta as brincadeiras dos outros (goste de zoar sem ser zoado, deu para entender Õ.o), não conseguir convencer alguém com seu papo.

**Medo(s):** ninguém sabe qual é o seu medo, só descobrem da sua existência durante uma luta contra o Demônio do Medo (vão saber da luta em um dos capítulos), mas ele não o revela para ninguém.

**Ataque: **Flechas venenosas – flechas vermelhas que atacam o inimigo o envenenam fazendo com que ele morra lentamente.

Esferas negras – esferas do tamanho de bolas de tênis que quando atingem o adversário explodem.

**História: **ele matava outros demônios, foi um dos primeiros demônios com que as garotas lutaram, elas acabaram o vencendo, em vez de destruí-lo elas perceberam que ele podia ser uma espécie de espião, por isso fizeram um acordo, ele as ajudaria dando informações sobre os seres das trevas e em troca, elas o deixariam procurar uma pessoa que ele deseja encontrar e o ajudariam a derrotar outros demônios, às cavaleiras não sabem o motivo dessa busca somente Shad sabe a identidade dessa pessoa.

**Roupas que costuma usar:** calça preta, blusa vermelha de mangas curtas, atrás há uma estampa de asas de anjo na cor preta, tênis vermelhos. Ele usa nos pulsos correntes pratas, dois colares um com uma cruz negra com pedras vermelhas e o outro e um pentagrama pratiado.

**Observação**: No começo elas não confiavam nele, mas depois que ele arriscou a vida durante uma luta para salva-las dos Caçadores (eu explico o que é depois), elas passaram a velo como um amigo, e hoje são muito unidos.

**_Blue: O que acharam??? Os demônios e espíritos eu vou explicando conforme ele aparecerem no fic._**

**_Inner: Se quiserem mandar sugestões de cenas ou idéias para os demônios, pode mandar!!!_**

**_Blue: Mesmo quem não faz parte do fic, por mandar sua opinião ^.^_**

**_Inner: Deixem uma autora e a inner dela feliz mandando review._**

**_Blue: Bjusss e até a próxima =^.^=_**


	3. Tudo começou tão bem

**Blue: Saint Seiya não me pertence T.T**

**Inner: Se fosse nosso, os cavaleiros de ouro não teriam morrido.**

**Blue: Mas assim não estaríamos escrevendo esse fic O.o**

**Inner: O.O - e mesmo, né?? – esqueci o q eu disse e começa logo o fic ^.^**

**Blue: É ISSO AI!!!! =^.^= **

**Blue e Inner: Esperamos q você goste!!!**

**Legenda**

**xXx local ou horário xXx**

- Fala do personagem entre hífen -

_- Pensamentos em itálico e entre parênteses - _

Narração ou atitude normal

(_comentário da Blue ou Inner entre parênteses e itálico_)

_Personagem_* - demônio, espírito, pessoa ou alguma coisa que eu vou explicar no final.

* * *

**Capitulo 1°**

**xXx Na 13° casa, de manhã xXx**

Um grupo estava conversando enquanto aguardavam a chegada da Deusa que era responsável por aquele Santuário.

- O que será que Atena quer tão cedo? – Pergunta Isis curiosa.

- Será que fizemos algo errado? – diz Kanabi.

- Para ela quere nos ver tão cedo deve ser algo importante! – diz Neferlöen séria.

- Espero que seja mesmo, reuniões de manhã são chatas. – fala Camila com a voz sonolenta.

- Você acha chato tudo que te faz acordar cedo! – diz Irkis tirando uma com a cara da amiga.

- Que bom que vocês estão tão bem humoradas logo de manhã. – fala Hathor sarcástica, ela recebe um olhar mortal das duas, mas finge não notar.

- Por favor, não comecem a discutir logo de manhã! – diz Hirumi embora tivesse se divertindo com a cena

- Bom dia cavaleiras. – diz Saori que acaba de entrar no salão, ela se senta e fita as garotas.

- Bom dia!!! – dizem em uníssono todas a jovens presentes, elas se enfileiram em frente a reencarnação da Deusa e fazem uma reverência.

- Tem idéia de o porquê de estarem aqui? – pergunta Saori, todas maneiam a cabeça em negação - _Será muito complicado falar_ _isso_. – pensa ela soltando um suspiro.

- Garotas eu tenho uma noticia para dar a vocês. – fala ficando seria. – Eu falei com Zeus e...

**xXx No mesmo instante na frente da Casa de Áries xXx **(_Inner: Você é malvada_ ¬.¬) (_Blue:_ XD)

- Como é bom estar aqui de novo! – diz um homem de cabelos cor de lavanda. (_Blue: ñ to certa se é essa a cor U.u)_

- Você tem razão Mu. E ótimo estar aqui novamente! – fala Shaka.

- Então vocês são os famosos Cavaleiros de Ouro da Deusa Atena?! – diz uma voz dentro da 1° casa. Dois jovens saem dela ficando de frente aos dourados.

- Eu sou Mikael... – fala o garoto sorridente. – ... e esse é o Shadow. – indica o garoto ao lado que dá um meio sorriso.

- Vocês são diferentes do que eu imaginava. – o jovem demônio os encarando. - Espero que durem mais do que os demais cavaleiros - fala com um sorriso cínico.

Os dourados o encaram uns com olhar confusão pela última frase dele, outros com raiva, a segunda opção era grande maioria.

- Shadow, por que você não vai fazer outra coisa? – fala Mikael percebendo o clima tensão.

- E perder a briga que vai rolar? Não mesmo! O.o – ele fala sem esconder a alegria.

- Não vai acontecer nenhuma briga U.u – fala o anjo. Mas...

- O QUUUEEEEE????? – o grito vindo da 13° casa, pode ser ouvido por todo o Santuário. Os dourados se assustam, porém os dois outros jovens parecem já estarem acostumados.

- Ainda acha que não vai ter briga?!?!? ¬.¬ - pergunta Shadow sarcástico.

- Elas saberão se controlar! – diz Mikael mesmo que duvidasse das próprias palavras.

- Até parece! – fala o jovem demônio descrente.

- É melhor irmos antes que nos atrasemos. – fala o anjo após suspirar.

- O... que... foi aquilo??? – pergunta Shion se recuperando do susto assim com os demais.

- Você... disse... elas??? – Dohko pergunta confuso. Os outros cavaleiros também percebem o uso do pronome.

- Vocês logo iram descobrir! – fala o demônio com um sorriso assustador.

_- To com um péssimo presentemente!_ – foi o pensamento de todos os dourados ao mesmo tempo. Os garotos seguidos dos dourados sobem a escadarias em direção ao salão onde se encontrava Atena e as demais cavaleiras.

**xXx De volta a 13° casa xXx **(_Inner: Aleluia_ U.u)(_Blue: não estressa _=D)

- Isso só pode ser brincadeira! – grita Anelise inconformada.

- Se for, e de extremo mau gosto! – fala Anya muito brava.

- Para mim parece mais um filme de terror. – diz Lilian revoltada

As garotas discutiam a noticia que não as agradou nem um pouco.

- GAROTAS!!! – a Deusa gritou para tentar aclamar as reclamações, ela suspira e continua mais calma – Sei que não gostaram, mas são ordens de Zeus.

- Porque isso, para que precisamos de guarda-costas – Sharonna enfatizado a última palavra com desgosto.

- Eles não são guarda-costas... – fala Saori tentando manter explicar a situação. – ... os Cavaleiros de Ouro foram ressuscitados para poder ajudá-las a combater os Seres das Trevas, eles serão seus parceiros. – destaca a última palavra para que elas entendam.

_- Não mudou em nada a minha opinião_ – foi o pensamento de Sharonna e de muitas outras garotas.

- Mas afinal, por que Zeus decidiu que esses cavaleiros seriam nossos... parceiro? – pergunta Sallen quase não pronunciando a última palavra. – Nós todas podemos muito bem cuidar dos demônios sem ajudas desses novatos. – as demais garotas acenam concordando.

- Zeus ficou preocupado após a última batalha de vocês contra os Seres das Trevas, vocês venceram, mas foi por pouco e muitas de vocês saíram feridas. – explica Atena.

- Atena a senhorita sabe que fomos pegas de surpresa pelos _Caçadores*_ - fala Dalla.

- É, e além do mais tínhamos acabado de lutar contra o _Demônio do Medo*_, nós estávamos bem cansadas. – justifica Anna.

- Mas mesmo assim vencemos, isso prova o quanto somos poderosas!– diz Dominique apoiando a idéia das amigas.

- Sei dos detalhes garotas, também sei que são poderosas. Mas, Zeus já decidiu isso e vocês terão que obedecer. – fala Saori como se encerrasse o assunto.

- Isso não e justo. – fala Sallen aborrecida.

- E mesmo necessário, Atena? – pergunta Krista seria.

- Sim, e é melhor se prepararem, pois eles já estão chegando, não querem que eles fiquem com uma má empresam de vocês. – fala ela calma no momento seguinte a porta se abre. As garotas estavam de costas para as portas, mas nem sequer virar para olhar, ainda estavam pensando na notícia.

- Bom dia Atena e Cavaleiras de Gema. – diz Mikael calmamente. – Eles já estão aqui, posso mandar entrarem?

- Sim, por favor. – responde a Deusa. O anjo sai e logo segundos depois ele entra no salão seguido de Shadow e quatorze homens, as garotas se viraram para encará-los. As garotas estavam indiferentes, mas podia se ver a surpresa dos Cavaleiros de Ouro.

**Continuação...**

* * *

**xXx Explicação xXx**

**Caçadores **– são demônios que muitas vezes aparecem, agem, falam e se vestem como humanos. Eles ferem e matam as pessoas para roubar sua aparência ou poderes. Na luta contra as cavaleiras eles tentam roubar seus poderes, quanto mais poder eles roubam mais fraca elas ficam se tornando alvos fáceis.

Força: Eles ficam fortes quando roubam alguém que tenha muito poder.

Fraqueza: São fáceis de derrotar quando você tem mais poder do que ele.

**Demônio do Medo** – cabelos brancos, olhos vermelho sangue, pele muito pálida parece de alguém doente, usa calça preta e blusa vermelha e um sobretudo preto com detalhes em vermelho nas mangas. São em poucos, mas eles são muito poderosos, ele consegue descobrir o medo da pessoa a olhando nos olhos, e o usa contra ela, a pessoa fica apavorada e então ele a mata. (_Blue:_ _morrer de medo, literalmente _¬.¬)

Força: Quanto mais medo a vitima sente, mais forte ele fica e com isso os medos da pessoa parecem cada vez mais reais.

Fraqueza: O único jeito de derrotá-lo e se a pessoa superar seu próprio medo, a sim ela fica livre e pode atacá-lo, mas isso tem que ser antes que ele fique mais forte que ela, se não será praticamente impossível se libertar.

**E ai o que acharam??? Esse primeiro capitulo foi mais para apresentar o pessoal saber como as garotas reagiram a noticia da parceria com os dourados, mas o próximo haverá as primeiras brigas, lutas e as impressões que uns vão ter com os outros.**

* * *

**xXx Respostas dos reviews xXx**

**Camis – Blue:** Bom que você gostou do Aioros, e eu to feliz de você estar participando da fic. **Inner:** E muito bom ter nesse fic pessoas mais inteligente que essa baka da autora. **Blue:** .

**Deni Chan – Blue:** gostou das fichas extras, que bom, tentei fazer o melhor. **Inner:** milagrosamente ficou bom. **Blue:** ¬.¬ **Blue:** já to imaginando a cena que me pediu, ñ se preocupa.

**Larry A. K. McDowell – Blue: **ufa!!! Ainda bem que você ñ ficou chateada. **Inner:** espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, se ñ gostou a culpa é dela – aponta para a autora de novo. **Blue:** O.O

**Nikka-Girl – Blue:** sorte do meu fic que você já tinha a Lilian na cabeça, porque eu a ache ela um show. **Inner:** sobre pular no pescoço do Saga, queridinha, eu faria a mesma coisa, ele e tudo de bom **Inner:** °¬°. **Blue:** a cena que você mandou na ficha, quer que eu a faço Lilian com o Saga ou Lilian e outro cavaleiro e o Saga aparta a discussão? Me responde antes do 2° capitulo, plix XD

**Lexis-chan – Blue:** gostou da pedra e do Shadow, que ótimo! Eu tava querendo fazer ele a um tempão, só faltava a oportunidade, ai você apareceu e eu achei que seria legal por vocês dois juntos. **Inner:** - ainda continua babando °¬°.

**Haruno Krika – Blue:** que bom que a aradura não e um problema ^.^ **Inner:** - recuperada - o Mask também e um super gato – baba de novo °¬°

**Anya-san – Inner:** - o Kanon é maravilhoso – começa a babar de novo O¬O **Blue:** - olha para a inner – você é impossível ¬.¬U

**Alice - AC – Blue:** logo, logo vou juntar os casais, por isso já vai se preparando para as confusões. E a cena que você mandou já ta sendo imaginada. O que achou do primeiro capitulo? Espero que tenha gostado? =)

**Pure-Petit Cat – Blue:** Amei a idéia dos demônios atrapalharem a relação dos casais, vai ter homens e mulheres sim, assim como anjos. Como eu to sem muita imaginação para demônios, pode falar para a sua amigo(a) mandar quantas fichas ela quiser.

**AVISO GERAL: TODOS (que participam ou não da fic) PODEM MANDAR FICHAS DE DEMÔNIOS OU SUGESTÕES DE NOVAS CENAS (eu irei colocá-las com o consentimento das autoras das personagens).**

**Danda – Blue:** gostou da idéia dos anjo e demônios, foi um lapso se vontade que me deu. **Inner:** - já recuperada – e um desses momentos raras, e bom aproveitar quando aparecem.

**Cherry Miluxa – Blue:** essa trilha sonora do Kamus e da Kris é D+ eu adorei. A cena que você falo e maravilhosa, hauhauhau XD to rindo só de imaginar. **Inner:** pode falar o que achar dos personagens sem repressão nenhuma, queremos saber sua opinião, para tornar o fic melhor. **Blue:** E isso ai, se não gostou de alguém ou acha que devo mudar alguma coisa pode falar que eu vejo o que posso fazer, ta lega XD

**Dri Lioncourt – Blue:** ele vai ser muito bem recompensado. **Inner:** Mais que essa garota vai dar trabalho para o aracnídeo, a isso vai! **Blue:** Cenas hilárias estão a caminho. **Inner:** Se cuida Milo =^.^=


	4. Ficou tão mal

**Blue: Saint Seiya não me pertence T.T **

**Inner: Todo mundo já ta cansado de ler isso ¬.¬**

**Blue: Eu sei U.u**

**Inner: Então começa logo o fic ¬.¬**

**Blue: Daqui a pouco. Antes quero agradecer todo mundo que teve paciência de esperar esse capitulo e também a todos que mandaram as fichas para Seres das Trevas ou Anjos.**

**Inner: As fichas são maravilhosas, valeu galera!!!**

**Blue: Se as armaduras não ficaram do jeito que as autoras queriam, EU SINTO MUITO Q.Q**

**Juro que tentei fazer o melhor.**

**Inner: Leiam vocês mesmas e vejam se gostam n.n**

**Legenda**

**xXx local ou horário xXx**

- Fala do personagem entre hífen -

_- Pensamentos em itálico e entre parênteses - _

Narração ou atitude normal

(_comentário da Blue ou Inner entre parênteses e itálico_)

_Personagem_* - demônio, espírito, pessoa ou alguma coisa que eu vou explicar no final.

* * *

**Capitulo 2°**

**xXx Na 13° casa xXx**

- _Não acredito!_ - esse era o pensamento de todos os dourados. Era com certeza o momento de maior surpresa para eles não podiam acreditar no que estavam vendo.

- Bem vindos de volta cavaleiros! – eles foram tirados de seus devaneios pela voz de Saori.

- Atena! – responderam em uníssono fazendo uma reverencia. As Cavaleiras de Gema foram para o lado esquerdo do salão e ficaram na mesma que antes, já Os Cavaleiros de Ouro se alinharam do lado direito, Mikael e Shadow ficaram do lado esquerdo e direito de Atena, respectivamente.

- Garotas esses são Os Cavaleiros de Ouro... – Saori disse calmamente embora estivesse insegura com que ia acontecer. Os cavaleiros as olharam fixamente ainda meio incrédulos, olhar que não passou despercebido pelas garotas. (_Blue: vocês já conhecem os dourados por isso não vou descrevê-los) (Inner: ela ta e com preguiça. ¬¬) (Blue: do lado do cavaleiro vai ter o pensamento de uma das garotas_).

- Shion de Áries antigo mestre do Santuário... – pensamento da Anya - _Zeus, o que eu fiz para merecer isso?!... Até que ele é muito lindo_.

- Mu de Áries... – pensamento da Sallen - _Ele parece ser agradável_.

- Aldebaran de Touro... – pensamento da Sharonna - _Nem vou reparar na existência dele, deve ser um mega chato._

- Saga de Gêmeos... – pensamento da Lilian - _Ele é misterioso, quero saber o que ele esconde._

- Kanon de Gêmeos... – pensamento da Anya - _Tá ai uma ótima vitima para eu tirar do serio, espero que ele seja divertido_.

- Mascara da Morte de Câncer... – pensamento da Anelise: _Um grosso, chato e mal-humorado. _Pensamento da Hirumi:_ Que tipo de nome é esse?! To arrepiada só de imaginar o porque'_

- Aioria de Leão... – pensamento da Irkis - _Ele teve ser um orgulhoso_.

- Shaka de Virgem... – pensamento da Dominique - _Muito orgulhoso e porque ta com essa pose de santo? Ele só pode ter algum problema na cabeça?._

- Dohko de Libra... – pensamento da Dalla - _Muito lindo, ele parece ser super inteligente._

- Miro de Escorpião... – pensamento da Hathor - _Não vou com a cara dele, ele parece SUPER convencido._

- Aioros de Sagitário, irmão mais velho do cavaleiro de Leão... – pensamento da Camis - _Parece ser um cara legal._

- Shura de Capricórnio... – pensamento da Anna - _Um simples cavaleiro, que mala_.

- Kamus de Aquário... – pensamento da Krista - P_arece ser um_ _chato, orgulhoso, frio e arrogante_.

- ... e Afrodite de Peixes. – pensamento da Kanabi - _Totalmente dispensável na minha vida. Apenas um idiota que teve a infelicidade de atravessar o meu caminho_. Pensamento da Isis - _Esse cara não deve ser normal, para ter esse nome e essa aparência._

– Cavaleiros de Ouro, essas são As Cavaleiras de Gema, elas estão aqui para proteger o Santuário desde o termino da guerra contra Hades... – fez uma pausa e continuou. – Garotas, por favor, se apresentem. As jovens se entre olharam hesitantes, mas resolveram acabar com aquilo. _(Blue: vai ficar meio repetitiva a seqüência, por isso foi mal.) (Inner: sentimos muito se não gostarem das armaduras U.u)._

- Sou Kristina, a Cavaleira de Diamante. – olhos azuis bem claros, cabelos pretos preso em um rabo-de-cavalo, à armadura é composta por um corpete azul escuro, protetores de ombro feitos de ouro branco, shorts azul escuro que vai até o meio da coxa, cinto feito de ouro branco com um diamante no meio dele, luvas brancas curtas e sem dedos com braceletes azuis escuros e dois guizos prateados presos em cada um, botas brancas que vão até acima do joelho com um diamante na parte de cima do pé, uma gargantilha com um pingente de diamante na forma de floco de neve e uma tiara feita de diamante.

- Neferlöen, Cavaleira de Safira – olhos felinos na cor âmbar, cabelos prateados quase até a cintura com varias trancinhas feitas, à armadura é composta por um corpete preto com detalhes em vários outros tons de azul as fitas do corpete são azuis prateadas, protetor de ombro só do lado esquerdo feito de ouro branco, saia no meio da coxa quase preta decorada com tons de azul muito claro, cinto feito de ouro branco com uma safira no meio, luvas curtas sem dedos azuis com safiras na parte de cima da mão, botas pretas de cano e salto alto com uma safira na parte de cima do pé, e uma tiara feita de safira.

- Camila, Cavaleira de Coral – olhos de na cor azul céu, cabelos cacheados castanhos abaixo dos ombros, a armadura dela é composta por um corpete vermelho com protetores de ombro só do lado direito feito de ouro branco, mini-saia preta, cinto feito de ouro branco com uma pedra de coral no meio, cinto feito de ouro branco com uma pedra de coral no meio, luvas pretas que chegam um pouco em baixo do cotovelo, bota preta de cano baixo e salto com uma pedra na parte de cima do pé e uma tiara feita de coral.

- Lilian, Cavaleira de Água-marinha – olhos de um azul profundo como o oceano, cabelos negros lisos que vão até um pouco abaixo dos ombros, à armadura é composta por um corpete verde-água com protetores de ombro feitos de ouro branco, mini-shorts preto com um cinto feito de ouro branco com uma água-marinha no meio dele, luvas pretas sem dedos que vão acima do cotovelo com uma água-marinha na parte de cima da mão, botas pretas que vão até acima do joelho (parecidas com as da surplice de Hades do Papillon) com uma pedra na parte de cima do pé, e uma tiara feita de água-marinha.

- Irkis, Cavaleira de Esmeralda – olhos verdes, cabelos castanhos claro compridos até o bumbum com cachos enormes, à armadura é composta por um corpete verde com detalhes brancos, protetor só no ombro direito feito de ouro branco, saia curta branca com detalhes em verde com um cinto feito de ouro branco com uma esmeralda no centro, luvas brancas curtas com uma esmeralda na parte de cima da mão, bota branca de cano médio com salto e com uma esmeralda na parte de cima do pé e uma tiara feita de esmeralda.

- Kanabi, Cavaleira de Lápis-Lazúli – olhos amarelos quase dourados, cabelos brancos quase tocando o chão, presos na altura da cintura por uma fita azul escuro, a armadura dela é composta por um corpete azul escuro com detalhes em branco, com protetor nos ombros feitos de ouro branco, saia azul escura com detalhes brancos, curta que vai até o meio da coxa com um cinto feito de ouro branco com uma pedra de lápis-lazúli no centro, luvas brancas que passam dos cotovelos com uma pedra de lápis-lazúli na parte de cima da mão, botas brancas de cano alto que passam do joelho com uma pedra de lápis-lazúli na parte de cima do pé e uma tiara feita de lápis-lazúli.

- Dominique, Cavaleira de Turquesa – Olhos violetas, cabelos lisos até a cintura loiros, à armadura é composta por um corpete azul-marinho com as fitas brancas, protetor de ombro esquerdo feito de ouro branco, mini-saia azul-marinho com um cinto feito de ouro branco com um turquesa no meio, luvas brancas curtas com os punhos bem soltos com uma turquesa na parte de cima da mão, botas brancas de cano alto que vão até acima do joelho com uma turquesa na parte de cima, uma tiara feita de turquesa e uma gargantilha com um pingente em forma oval com o emblema da família dela.

- Hathor, Cavaleira de Jade – olhos azul gelo, cabelos loiros quase brancos repicados que passam da cintura, à armadura é composta por um corpete verde escuro, protetor no ombro direito feito de ouro branco, shorts branco que vai até o meio da coxa com um cinto feito de ouro branco com uma pedra de jade no meio, luvas brancas que vão até pouco abaixo do cotovelo com uma pedra de jade na parte de cima da mão, botas brancas de cano médio com uma pedra de jade na parte de cima do pé e um tiara feita de jade.

- Sou Dalla, a Cavaleira de Opala – olhos da mesma cor que o do Afrodite, cabelos castanhos bem claros, cacheados até o meio da cintura, a armadura dela e composta por um corpete azul claro com detalhes em rosa e branco, protetor nos ombros feito de ouro branco, shorts curto na cor azul claro com detalhes em rosa, um cinto feito de ouro branco com um opala no centro, luvas curtas e brancas com um opala na parte de cima da mão, botas brancas de cano alto acima do joelho com uma opala na parte de cima do pé e uma tiara feita de opala.

- Sou Anelise, Cavaleira de Pérola - olhos amarelos, cabelos negros e ondulados, à armadura é composta por um corpete rosa bebe com detalhes em rosa escuro e branco, protetor no ombro esquerdo feito de ouro branco, saia preta com detalhes em rosa bebe que vai até o meio da coxa, cinto feito de ouro branco com uma pérola no meio, luvas pretas que chegam um pouco abaixo do cotovelo com uma pérola na parte de cima da mão, bota preta de cano médio e salto com uma pérola na parte de cima da bota e um tiara feita de pérola.

- Sou Isis, a Cavaleira de Malaquita – olhos verdes-esmeralda, cabelos na altura da cintura pretos, à armadura é composta por um corpete verde escuro com vários detalhes em outros tons de verde, protetor de ombro só do lado direito feito de ouro branco, saia curta na cor verde escuro, cinto feito de ouro branco com um malaquita no centro, luvas brancas que chegam até um pouco abaixo do cotovelo com uma pedra na parte de cima da mão, bota brancas de cano médio com salto e com uma malaquita na parte de cima do pé e uma tiara feita de malaquita.

- Sou Hirumi, a Cavaleira de Pedra-da-Lua – olhos castanhos, cabelos negros até a metade da cintura, à armadura dela é composta por um corpete preto com fitas brancas, protetor nos ombros feitos de ouro branco, shorts preto e curto com um cinto feito de ouro branco com uma pedra-da-lua no meio, luvas pretas curta sem os dedos com uma pedra na parte de cima da mão, botas pretas de cano médio com salto e com uma pedra-da-lua na parte de cima do pé e uma tiara feita de pedra-da-lua.

- Sou Anna, a Cavaleira de Ônix – olhos azuis celestes, cabelos ruivos até a cintura. à armadura dela é composta por umcorpete roxo com detalhes brancos, protetor de ombro só do lado esquerdo feito de ouro branco, mini-saia roxa quase preta com um cinto feito de ouro branco com uma pedra ônix no centro, luvas brancas que vão até um poço abaixo do cotovelo com um ônix na parte de cima da mão, botas brancas de cano curto com uma pedra ônix na parte de cima do pé e uma tiara feita de ônix.

- Sou Sallen, a Cavaleira de Ametista – olhos dourados felinos e misteriosos, cabelos tingidos de rosa, à armadura é composta por um corpete rosa com detalhes em branco, protetor só no ombro direito feito de ouro branco, mini-saia branca com detalhes em rosa com um cinto feito de ouro branco com uma ametista no centro, luvas brancas curta sem dedos com uma ametista na parte de cima da mão, botas brancas de cano baixo com uma ametista na parte de cima do pé e uma tiara feita de ametista.

- Sharonna, sou a Cavaleira de Rubi – olhos azuis claríssimos, cabelos vermelhos flamejantes, à armadura é composta por um corpete vermelho sangue com detalhes em preto, protetor de ombro só do lado esquerdo feito de ouro branco, mini-shorts na cor preta com detalhes em vermelho com um cinto feito de ouro branco com um rubi no centro, luvas pretas sem dedos que passam do cotovelo com um rubi na parte de cima da mão, botas pretas de cano curto com um rubi na parte de cima do pé e tiara feita de rubi.

- Anya, sou a Cavaleira de Topázio – olhos azuis bebê, cabelos preto-azulados que vão até o bumbum, fazendo cachos definidos a partir da cintura, a armadura dela é composta por um corpete preto com detalhes em dourado, protetor nos ombros feitos de ouro branco, shorts até o meio da coxa na cor bege com um cinto feito de ouro branco com um topázio no meio, luvas pretas que chegam até um pouco abaixo do cotovelo com um topázio na parte de cima da mão, botas pretas de cano curto com um topázio na parte de cima do pé e uma tiara feita de topázio.

Todas se apresentaram de modo indiferente, mas o que mais impressionou os cavaleiros era a beleza das garotas ali presentes e o quanto novas elas eram. Um silêncio incomodo se instalou no grande salão.

- A partir de hoje, vocês todos iram conviver aqui juntos no Santuário para poderem derrotar os inimigos que apareceram. – Falou Atena quebrando o silencio. – As Cavaleiras permaneceram nas casas onde habitam atualmente e Os Cavaleiros moraram em suas respectivas casas como há tempos atrás, espero que todos se dêem bem. – embora duvidasse do que ela própria disse. – Agora se me dão licença tenho assuntos importantes a resolver, até mais. – disse a Deusa e se retirou, deixando os demais para trás.

_- Isso vai dar em sérios problemas_ – pensou Mikael temeroso.

- Essas garotas são mesmo cavaleiras?! – falou Miro, só que falou alto demais, e em troca recebeu olhares assassinos de todas as garotas.

_ - O bicho vai pegar!_ – pensa Shadow olhando a cena.

- O que foi que disse seu aracnídeo?! – perguntou Irkis incrédula e brava.

- Você acha que não somos cavaleiras?! – Sharonna mais afirmou do que perguntou.

- Ele só quis dizer que garotinhas delicadas como vocês não são tão boas em lutas – diz Mask só piorando a situação.

- Escuta aqui caranguejinho... - fala Lilian irada dando alguns passos à frente – ... saiba que todas nós somos ótimas cavaleiras. – diz enfatizando certas palavras. – O que não posso dizer o mesmo de vocês já que tiveram que ser ressuscitados. – diz com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Deixa eu te falar uma coisa garota... – diz se aproximando e ficando de frente para ela. – Saiba que você e suas amigas, assim como nós faz parte de uma estirpe de pessoas. – a olha bem no fundo dos olhos. – Mas, vocês são um bando de garotinhas chatas, convencidas e que não gostam de nada nem ninguém.

Lilian o encara com um meio sorriso de deboche e com um olhar desafiador, e responde educadamente:

- Não é que não gostamos de ninguém. Só somos muito seletivas. Quem quiser se aproximar terá que chamar nossa atenção. Mostrar-se digno de nosso tempo. – e completa com a voz alegre e uma expressão marota. – Soa arrogante, desnecessário e metido? Tudo bem. Não fazemos questão de sua aprovação. Nem a de ninguém. – sorri triunfante ao ver a cara surpresa dos dourados.

Quando Mask ia tentar responder, Saga interfere.

- Já chega meu amigo, não estamos aqui para brigar entre nós. – fala tentando acalmar o clima.

- Ele tem razão Lilly, temos coisas mais importantes para fazer. – diz Kanabi nem ligando para os olhares mortais dos dourados. Ela e as outras garotas se dirigem para a saída do salão, seguidas de Mikael e Shadow.

- Ah, já ia me esquecendo... – fala Lilly antes de sair do 13° templo. – O crustáceo... – fala se virando para os cavaleiros, o sorri ao ouvir o rosnado de Mask por causa do modo como a jovem o chamou. – Se você e seus amigos quiserem ver o quanto ótima nós somos, venham até a arena de treinamento para lutar. – fala por fim indo embora logo depois.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Blue: nossa!!! O.O esse capitulo ficou comprido.**

**Inner: foi por causa da descrição das armaduras, sua baka ¬¬**

**Blue: sei disso, sinto muito para todas aquelas que não gostaram das armaduras, mil desculpas T.T**

**Inner: nós tentamos fazer de um jeito moderno, mas tivemos que por um padrão já que todas seriam de um mesmo time, por isso elas são parecidas.**

**Agradecemos a todos que leram e mandaram reviews e também aqueles que só leram.**

* * *

**xXx Respostas dos reviews xXx**

**Camis**** – Blue: **que legal que ficou parecido, muitas vezes eu também sou assim ^.^** Inner: **Sim, nos amamos Naruto U.u** Blue: **to fazendo um fic de Naruto '_que eu lembrei agora que preciso postar um novo capitulo _¬¬' **Inner:** a cena que você mandou e ótima, morri de rir imaginando **Blue:** pode ter certeza que vou coloca-la no fic **Inner:** gostou da armadura? Tentamos seguir o que você nos mandou.

**Deni Chan**** - Blue: **que bom que ta certo, fiquei na maior duvida. **Inner: **Você sabe que cor são os olhos do Dite? Eu acho que é verde claro, mas num tenho certeza. **Blue: **Se você ou alguém souber pode me falar, plix?** Inner: **que chato de bloqueio Ò.Ó estamos com um desses no nosso outro fic, é um horror **Blue:** eu também desenho as personagens^^ eu acho muito legal **Inner:** ta difícil de estudar, vamos precisar de muita sorte U.u

**Yuura-Sama**** – Blue: **Muito obrigados pelas fichas de demônios, são demais.** Inner: **Nós já temos idéias para cena com eles.** Blue: **a Aqua logo, logo vai entrar em cena.

**Pure-Petit Cat – Blue:** que bom que você curtiu! **Inner:** pode mandar quantos demônios quiser! **Blue:** gostei da sua armadura, mas tivemos que modifica-la, sinto muito, você gostou da do fic? **Inner:** Nós amamos o estilo das guerreiras mágicas de Rayearth, apesar de não conhecer o anime** Blue:** nós baseamos as armaduras nelas, o que achou? **Inner:** o Cassiel e muito fofo ^^ **Blue:** pode deixar que vou por ele no fic. **Inner:** Shaka se cuida porque tu tem concorrência. To certo!!! 

**Haruno Krika – Blue:** quem brigou com o Mask dessa fez foi a Lilly. **Inner:** e que ela tinha pedido essa cena, entende? **Blue:** mas não se preocupe, pois as cenas da Ane com o Mask estão por vir. **Inner:** daqui a alguns capítulos a diversão vai começar.

**Anya-san – Blue:** essa demônio do medo e do mal. **Inner:** pode crer, ela vai dar trabalho para a galera da fic. **Blue:** pode me explicar mais sobre os ataques da Nefer? Queria por ela numa luta. **Inner:** nós tentamos seguir a sua armadura. **Blue:** tivemos que fazer certas mudanças. O que acho?

**Kaliope S. Black – Blue:** gostou do capitulo? **Inner:** agora só temos faíscas, mas no próximo... **Blue:** os dourados vão ter grandes problemas. **Inner:** espere e verá.

**Danda – Blue:** não se preocupa com os dourados não! **Inner:** você pode visitar eles na enfermaria depois do capitulo 3°.** Blue:** as garotas não vão dar mole não. **Blue e Inner:** elas iram mostrar o PODER FEMININO!!!!

**Dri Lioncourt – Blue:** gostou da armadura? Curtiu o capitulo? **Inner:** pode mandar ficha quando quiser!

**Danda – Blue:** essas fichas são maravilhosas, amei. **Inner:** Essa Riviera é um show, bolamos algumas cenas que ela pode aparecer. **Blue:** to com pena da galera do fic, vão sobre na mão dos demos e uns com os outros também. **Inner:** somos tão malvadas U.u

**Nina Schneizler – Blue:** não se preocupa, as vezes eu também tenho meus dias de baka **Inner:** "as vezes", você quer dizer sempre ¬¬ **Blue:** O.O **Inner:** o que achou do pessoal junto? O próximo capitulo será mais interessante **Blue: **pode esperar porque o bicho vai pegar **Inner:** essa frase é do Shadow** Blue:** num tem problema.

**Alice - AC – Blue:** o Mask vai ter grandes problemas, e não vai ser só por causa da casa dele não **Inner:** concordo com você vamos bater nos dourados **Blue: **a luta vai ser no capitulo 3° pode esperar, e carta branca total para mandar ficha ^^ **Inner:** QUE VAMPIRO È ESSE?!?!? Quero um desses para mim O¬O – inner babando **Blue:** deixa de ser pervertida O.o **Inner:** vai me dizer que você num acha ele gostoso?? **Blue:** O\\.//O – autora hiper vermelha **Inner:** num disse ¬¬

**Lexis-chan – Blue:** valeu pela dica do livro, vou tentar ler^ **Inner:** brigado também pela dica do post, só que ta difícil até para escrever no computer T.T **Blue:** fim de ano é assim mo correria U.u **Inner:** mas depois das provas eu to mais tranqüila e ai vamos ver se sobra mais tempo.

**Nikka-Girl – Blue:** ta ai a cena que você pediu, gostou? **Inner:** nós curtimos muito escrever, demos muitas gargalhadas imaginando hauhauhau ^^ **Blue:** valeu por mandar essa idéia, acho que jamais teria conseguido a imaginado **Inner:** esse Santuário que nós aguarde, pois se depender de mim, os homens não vão ter sossego. **Inner:** vamos mostrar o PODER DAS GAROTAS!!!!

**Sabaku no Ino-sama – Blue:** brigado pela ficha eu adorei!!! **Inner:** podemos por a Tsu-chan fazendo ciúmes com outros personagens também?? **Blue: **queríamos provocar um pouco de ciúmes nas garotas também, pode ser??

**Blue: por enquanto e só!**

**Inner: sejam pacientes porque no capitulo 3° teremos uma luta ^^**

**Blue: QUAL CAVALEIRA DE GEMA QUER LUTAR CONTRA UM DOS DOURADOS?!?!?**

**Inner: basta mandar um review ou e-mail, falando:**

**CONTRA QUAL DOURADO VOCÊ QUER LUTAR? **

**QUE ATAQUES VOCÊ E ELE VÃO USAR? **

**OU FAZER UMA PEQUENA DESCRISÃO OU CENA DA LUTA!**

**Blue: pode responder e mandar uma, duas ou as três perguntas.**

**Inner: podem mandar mais de uma sugestão, não precisa ser você e seu dourado.**

**Blue: é, você pode lutar contra outro dourado ou indicar um par que você gostaria de ver lutar.**

**Inner: libertem a sua imaginação**

**Blue e Inner: ATÉ O PROXIMO CAPITULO!!! THAUZINHO!!! ^^**


	5. E terminou tão terrível

**Blue: Saint Seiya não me pertence (_todo mundo já sabe disso_ **U.u**)**

**Blue: Desculpa a Anya-san e Dri Lioncourt por não por vocês na luta.**

**Inner: Quando nós lemos os reviews de vocês eu já tinha decidido o número de luta.**

**Blue: No próximo capitulo eu posso por você lutando contra algum demônio, se vocês quiserem e claro U.u**

**Inner: Já explicamos agora começa logo a fic, que eu quero ver a surra que os dourados vão levar =^.^=**

**Blue: Como você é malvada O.o**

**Inner: ¬¬ - olha para a autora descrente**

**Blue: Quem eu quero enganar???n.n Quero que as garotas dêem uma lição neles!!!! **^o^

**Blue e Inner: VAI CAVALEIRAS VAI!!!! VAI CAVALEIRAS VAI!!! – cantam feito duas lideres de torcidas loucas.**

**Blue: TEM SURPRESA NO FINAL!!!**

**Legenda**

**xXx local ou horário xXx**

- Fala do personagem entre hífen -

_- Pensamentos em itálico e entre parênteses - _

Narração ou atitude normal

(_comentário da Blue ou Inner entre parênteses e itálico_)

_Personagem_* - demônio, espírito, pessoa ou alguma coisa que eu vou explicar no final.

* * *

**Capitulo 3°**

**xXx Indo em direção a Arena de Treinamento xXx**

- Como aquela pirralha ousa nós dizer aquelas coisas? – fala Mask bravo, para não dizer irado.

- Mask, você e o Miro também tinha que provocá-las? – fala Dite para o cavaleiro. – Eu no lugar delas teria feito à mesma coisa.

- O que foi que eu falei de errado? – pergunta o escorpião com cara de inocente.

- Miro, sempre que você abre a boca você fala algo errado. – diz Shura ignorando o olhar mortal do amigo.

- Não podemos esquecer que até pouco tempo eram somente As Cavaleiras de Gema que defendiam o Santuário – fala Shaka tentando acalmar os demais, sem muito sucesso.

- Shaka tem razão, para elas agora, nós somos os intrusos. – diz Mu.

- Não importa o que vocês digam, eu vou lutar e mostrar para aquelas garotas o porquê de sermos os lendários cavaleiros de ouro de Atena – diz Mask confiante (_Inner:_ _e super humilde, né?_ ¬¬), ele foi apoiado pelos cavaleiros, os únicos que não concordavam com aquilo eram Mu, Aioria, Shaka, Aioros, Shura e Afrodite. (_Blue_: _os únicos ajuizados desse grupo_ U.u).

**xXx Na Arena de Treinamento xXx**

Os Dourados chegam à arena e vêm as garotas sentadas do lado oposto onde eles se encontravam.

- Que bom que vieram, achei que tinham ficado com medo. – diz Lilian sorrindo sarcástica.

- Você disse que podíamos ver o quanto vocês são boas então aqui estamos. Querem lutar ou as garotinhas estão com medo? – Kanon pergunta desafiadoramente.

As garotas trocam olhares deixando claro o que iam fazer.

- Iremos fazer cinco lutas, o grupo que ganhar mais será o vencedor... – fala Krista se levantando e caminhando para o meio da arena. – Mas queremos fazer uma aposta, para tornar as coisas mais interessantes. – diz com um meio sorriso.

- Qual é? – pergunta Shion curioso.

- Já que cada uma de nós terá que morar junto com um de vocês. – falou nada feliz. – A aposta é: quando nos ganharmos, cada cavaleiro terá que obedecer a toda e qualquer pedido/ordem, dado pela cavaleira com quem ele divide o templo, sem reclamar, durante uma semana inteira. – diz com um sorriso maroto.

- E quando nos ganharmos? – pergunta Mask confiante.

- Se você ganharem... - fala Lilian descrente, que estava sentada na arquibancada. – ... nós é que teremos que obedecê-los sem reclamar por uma semana. Mas e claro que isso não vai acontecer. – fala ela alegremente e confiante.

Os Dourados olham uns para os outros e acenam à cabeça afirmando, seis deles não concordavam com aquilo, mas a maioria de votos venceu.

- Nós aceitamos a aposta. Vamos lutar. – fala Miro finalmente.

- Ótimo. – fala Krista. – Eu, Mikael e Shadow seremos os juizes, pararemos a luta quando acharmos necessário.

- _To com mau pressentimento quanto a isso _– pensa Mikael temeroso.

- _Que se inicia a diversão!_ – pensa Shadow divertindo-se. (_Blue: ele gosta de uma tragédia_ O.O) (_Inner:_ _que comece a pancadaria _XD).

- Os primeiros que iram lutar no centro! – fala Krista no meio da arena.

Dois guerreiros vêm para o centro.

- Prontos? COMEÇEM! – os três juízes ficam de pé em cima do muro que dividia a arquibancada e a arena, os dourados estavam de um lado e as garotas do outro. (_Blue:_ _só avisando que todos estavam de armadura_ n.n)

**LUTA 1°: ANELISE DE PÉROLA x MÁSCARA DA MORTE DE CÂNCER**

- Vamos ver o que vocês garotinhas podem fazer. – fala o canceriano em deboche.

- Você vai se surpreender, caranguejo. – diz Ane com um sorriso irônico e malvado ao mesmo tempo.

Ane junta as mãos frente do corpo na altura do coração e concentra uma boa quantidade de cosmo, uma luz branca com um pouco de rosa começa a brilhar entre as mãos da garota. Ela lança um ataque...

- ... Execução de Pérola. – um ataque parecido com a execução aurora do Kamus, mas em vez de gelo ele é feito de pérola.

- _Um ataque fraquinho _– pensa Mask confiante, ele acha que pode para-lo, mas não consegue, o ataque o atinge no tórax e ele e lançado uns cinco metros para trás e vai ao chão, ele se senta e coloca a mão na boca e vê que esta sangrando além de estar todo sujo de terra (_Blue:_ _como escreveu a Krika-chan "comeu poeira"_ n.n) os outros cavaleiros morreram de tanto rir da cara do amigo.

- Se quiser eu busco sal para você. – diz Ane com o sorriso mais irônico que o anterior.(Inner: _tenta supera essa crustáceo_ ^o^)

O cavaleiro de câncer se levanta e parte para cima dela, mas não consegue acerta-la por causa dos reflexos da cavaleira, depois de desviar de alguns golpes dele sem muita dificuldade, Ane para na frente do cavaleiro e então da um simples soco nele, como ele não esperava algo tão simples porem eficiente o canceriano vai ao chão novamente, ele fica possesso se levanta ainda meio tonto.

- Vou logo acabar com isso... – fala Ane com um sorriso triunfante. A garota estica as mãos frente ao corpo e eleva o próprio cosmo. – ... Espirais de Prata. – o corpo de Mask e envolvido por uma espiral feira de pó e pequenos pedaços de perolas, quanto mais o cosmo da jovem se elevava a espiral ia apertando o corpo do cavaleiro acabando com suas energias.

- _Esse ataque é muito poderoso, estou ficando cada vez mais fraco_ – pensa Mask impressionado, assim como os demais cavaleiros de ouro, as garotas apenas sorriam satisfeitas com a cena. (Inner: _da lhe garotas!!!_ XD) Os juízes trocam olharem.

- LUTA ENCERRADA! – Krista anuncia. Ane desfaz seu ataque, Mask muito cansado se apóia no chão de joelho, Mikael vai até o cavaleiro e começa a curar-lo. – O Cavaleiro de Câncer não pode continuar a vencedora é ANELISE DE PÉROLA! – diz Shadow alegre.

- Eu... não... acredito. – diz Miro espantado ao ser como uma garota de aparência delicada havia deixado Mask completamente sem força.

- ARRASOU ANE! – gritaram juntas Isis, Hirumi, Dalla e Lilian alegres com a vitória da amiga, em quanto essa se sentava de novo da arquibancada toda sorridente. Mikael havia curado Mask e o levado de volta a arquibancada, mas esse ainda continuava meio zonzo. (_Blue:_ _bem feito, quem mandou duvidar do poder feminino?_ ¬¬).

- Vamos começar a segunda luta. Guerreiros prontos? COMECEM! – Krista anuncia.

**LUTA 2°: CAMILA DE CORAL x DOHKO DE LIBRA**

Os dois estavam a alguns metros de distância de encarando, ambos prontos para o combate, até que a cavaleira tem uma idéia:

- O que acha de tornarmos a luta mais animada, vovô? – pergunta Camis com um meio sorriso.

- E qual seria ela? – pergunta o libriano tentando disfarçar a irritação pelo modo como a garota tinha lhe chamado. (Inner: _engole essa ancião _^.^)

- Sei que a armadura de libra possui doze armas, entre elas, espadas... – explica a jovem, Dohko já começava a entender a intenção dela. – ... então eu proponho que nós dois façamos uma luta de espadas, a menos que você esteja com medo. – ela sorri satisfeita ao ver uma veia de irritação saltar da testa do cavaleiro de Libra.

- Eu aceito a luta, só espero que você não se arrependa quando estiver perdendo para mim. – o cavaleiro desembainha uma de suas espadas ficando na posição de ataque.

- Não serei eu que vou me arrepender. – diz ela confiante, ela estica uma das mãos para frente e concentra o cosmo na palma, na mão da jovem aparece uma espada, a lâmina era fina, longa e prateada o cabo era vermelho com detalhes em prata, era uma arma bonita e feminina porem parecia mortal, a cavaleira também fica na posição de luta.

Os dois partem para o ataque ao mesmo tempo, o duelo de espadas ocorre no meio da arena, ambos eram ótimos com as espadas e a luta parecia equilibrada, só parecia equilibrada porque no momento seguinte...

- Não... pode... ser. – diz Dohko totalmente chocado.

Em um minuto Camis havia desviado de um dos ataques do libriano, no outro ele havia sido desarmado, e agora estava sentado no chão com a cavaleira de coral na sua frente e a lâmina da espada dela esta apontada para o seu pescoço.

- O... Dohko... perdeu? Como? – perguntava Shion incrédulo por ver seu amigo derrotado. – _Ele é excelente com a espada, ninguém conseguiu vence-lo em 200 anos. Como essa garota conseguiu???_ – pensa ele se lembrando das várias pessoas de o companheiro venceu, e agora ele fora derrotado por uma simples cavaleira. (Inner: _simples coisa nenhum_ ò.Ó _mais respeito com a garota_)

- A LUTA ACABOU, a vencedora é CAMILA DE CORAL – anuncia Krista, acordando alguns dos dourados que ainda estavam em choque pela derrota do ex-mestre ancião.

- Mais sorte da próxima fez, vovô! – diz alegremente Camis enquanto caminhava para o lado de suas amigas. (_Blue:_ _chamar ele assim é tão divertido ^_^) e Dohko ia em direção aos companheiros.

- _As garotas não estão dando mole para ele _– pensa Mikael temendo que as coisas piorassem.

- _Se as coisas continuarem assim um dos novatos vai ir parar na enfermaria_ – Shadow pensa vendo a determinação das garotas durante as lutas.

- Vamos começar a próxima luta, lutadores prontos? COMECEM! – fala Mikael iniciando à terceira luta.

**LUTA 3°: SHARONNA DE RUBI x ALDEBARAN DE TOURO**

Andando em círculos como uma gata, Sharonna rodeava Aldebaran, que não estava levando a moça nem um pouco a sério.

- _As outras garotas só tiveram sorte. Com certeza será mais uma luta de dois minutos_ – pensa o touriano dando um sorrisinho quando ela parou na sua frente, com uma cara verdadeiramente demoníaca.

Para acabar logo com a palhaçada, ele mandou seu golpe "Grande Chifre" para cima da jovem, com menos força do que o normal, afinal não queria machucar a menina... Justamente por seu pensamento bondoso que se ferrou.

Sharonna se desviou do ataque na velocidade da luz a jovem acaba por ficar atrás do cavaleiro de outro uns sete metros de distância, ela ergue a mão direita é com o cosmo invoca uma espada.

- _Se esse convencido acha que não sou uma adversária boa o bastante para me atacar de verdade, ele ira se arrepender amargamente _– pensa Sharonna vendo a atitude do cavaleiro.

- Espada Flamejante! – fala a cavaleira, a lâmina da espada que antes era prata agora fica brilhante e vermelha, o cabo era prata com detalhes em azul claro.

Aldebaran achou que não passava de um golpe fraco então não achou necessário se virar, pois estava praticamente de costas.

- _Alem do mais, estou com a sagrada armadura de ouro, essa garotinha não pode me ferir _– pensou confiante, mas quando sentiu o sangue escorrer de seu braço, percebeu que a espada da ruiva cortara sua armadura, inutilizando o braço esquerdo dele.

- _Como???_ – e a única coisa que o cavaleiro de Touro consegue pensar, o corte doía como se estivesse pegando fogo, Aldebaran se ajoelha na arena.

Sharonna fica na frente de Aldebaran, ergue a espada, pronta para dar o golpe final do dourado.

- PARE! – grita Krista para a cavaleira de rubi. – A LUTA ESTÁ ACABADA, a vencedora é SHARONNA DE RUBI – Sharonna faz uma cara de desgosto, mas abaixa a espada e segue em direção as amigas.

Mikael vai até o cavaleiro de ouro e cura o ferimento causado pela adversária, depois de se recuperar o cavaleiro caminha para onde estavam os demais dourados, estes que estavam muito preocupados e surpresos.

- _Tenho a sensação que as coisas ainda podem piorar_ – pensa Krista temerosa

- A quarta luta ira começar. Lutadores prontos? COMEÇEM! – diz Shadow dando continuação as disputas.

**LUTA 4°: DOMINIQUE DE TURQUESA x KAMUS DE AQUÁRIO**

Os dois se encaravam na arena, andado em círculos como se fossem as atacar a qualquer momento.

- É apenas uma garotinha inexperiente. – diz Kamus com seu jeito frio.

Dominique ouve e apenas solta um sorriso discreto, ela acende seu cosmo, uma luz branca azulada sai de dentro dela, deixando o ambiente mais frio.

- _Ela também pode controlar o gelo..._ – pensa Shaka. – _Vai ser uma luta interessante_.

A luz acaba encostando na mão de Kamus que se assusta ao ver que a parte da armadura de aquário que protegia sua mão tinha congelado.

- _Que tipo de pessoa é ela? _– Kamus pensa mostrando nervosismo.

A cavaleira de Turquesa concentra um pouco de cosmo na mão direita, ela abre a mão e dela brota uma borboleta de gelo com pequenos detalhes de turquesa, ela se multiplica e sobrevoa o cavaleiro de aquário, Kamus consegue destruir algumas utilizando o Trovão Aurora. Dominique aproveita que ele está entretido com suas borboletas e com grande velocidade surge na frente dele.

- Game Over. – Ela sorri, tomando os lábios do cavaleiro impedindo que ele fizesse um contra ataque.

Kamus sente seu corpo esfriar e sua força ser absorvida, Dominique corta o beijo antes que sugue toda a energia dele. Shaka fica irritado ao ver o beijo e não sabe o por que. Krista também não gosta nadinha da cena.

- _Ela poderia ter usado outro ataque... que bobagem?_ – pensa Krista se recriminando.

- A LUTA ACABOU! A vencedora é DOMINIQUE DE TURQUESA! – diz Shadow.

Dominique se afasta indo em direção às amigas, as borboletas se desfazerem tornando se flocos de neve, Kamus cai de joelhos no chão extremamente fraco, Mick vai até ele para curá-lo, após se recuperar um pouco o cavaleiro de aquário vai para a arquibancada sentar se junto com seus colegas.

- Não é que o cubo de gelo foi mesmo vencido?! – fala o cavaleiro de câncer mais afirmando do que perguntando.

- Você também foi vencido, caranguejo – diz Miro ignorando o olhar assassino de Mask.

- Essas garotas são boas mesmo – fala Dite impressionado assim como muitos de seus colegas.

- A quinta e última luta vai começar. Guerreiros prontos? COMECEM! – fala Mikael.

**LUTA 5°: ANYA DE TOPÁZIO x SHION DE ÁRIES**

Ambos se encaravam, esperando o adversário fazer o primeiro ataque. Anya invoca a areia que começa a circular os pés da jovem, como se fosse um cachorro ansioso para brincar com a dona.

- _Ela ira lutar com areia?_ – confuso Shion olha para a jovem

Ele usa a telecinese para atacar com pequenas quantidades de cosmo a cavaleira de topázio, mas todos os golpes são bloqueados por uma parede feita de areia. Shion fica chocado com a ótima capacidade que a garota tinha para controlar a areia.

- _Nunca tinha visto alguém que pudesse fazer isso, até agora_. – pensa o cavaleiro de Áries impressionado.

Anya começa seu ataque, ela tenta atingir o oponente com uma espécie de chicote feito de areia, mas seus ataques são impedidos dela Parede de Cristal de Shion.

- _Vou acabar logo com essa garota_. – afirma mentalmente Shion. Ele acende o próprio cosmo e a ataca.

- "Revolução Estelar" – diz o cavaleiro e ataca, duas rajadas de cosmo são liberadas das mãos do ariano que atingem a cavaleira em alta velocidade. Anya se protege com a parede de areia, mas a intensidade do ataque é tão grande que a joga no chão uns três metros para trás.

- Oh ou... – diz Mikael olhando para a cavaleira de topázio, ele era o juiz que estava perto dos cavaleiros.

- Está surpreso? Pois se preparar porque essa garota vai perder! – diz Miro contente ao ouvir as palavras do anjo. Os dourados estavam alegres, pensado que a vitória já era garantida. (_Blue:vai sonhando _¬¬)

- Eu não disse "Oh ou" de surpreso, eu disse por que estou preocupado com o amigo de vocês. – responde Mick sem desviar os olhos de Anya que estava se levantando devagar.

- Shion já foi o mestre do Santuário, ele vai ganhar essa luta! – diz Mu confiante e orgulhoso de seu mestre.

- Não importa, ele vai perder a luta... – diz e sente que os cavaleiros olhavam para ele totalmente confusos. – Você vão entender o porquê daqui a pouco. – _Espero que ela se controle se não..._ – pensa o anjo preocupado.

- _Eu já ganhei_ – pensa confiante, mas toda a sua confiança vai embora ao ver a expressão seria no rosto da adversária.

Anya eleva o cosmo, ela estica a mão na direção de Shion e olha diretamente nós olhos dele. Ele prepara para a Parede de Cristal, mas não vem pela frente e sim por baixo.

A areia envolve totalmente o cavaleiro de Áries, impedindo que ele se movesse. A cavaleira de Topázio começa a fechar a mão como se estivasse apertando o ar, a areia que prendia o adversário faz o mesmo estrangulando Shion lentamente. Os dourados olham a cena assustados, já as garotas pareciam serias como se temesse algo.

- JÁ CHEGA, A LUTA ESTÁ ENCERRADA – grita Mick temendo que as coisas piorassem.

Krista deixa seu posto de juíza, entra na arena, para na frente de Anya segurando lhe o pulso e a olhando nos olhos.

- Chega Anya, você já venceu, o liberte agora. – fala com a voz séria. A cavaleira de Topázio encara a amiga e com uma cara aborrecida diminui o cosmo libertando o cavaleiro.

- A vencedora é ANYA DE TOPÁZIO – diz Shadow.

Shion cai de joelhos no chão fraco e assustado, Mick vai até ele rapidamente e o cura, Mu e Dohko também vão até ele para ver o estado do companheiro. Krista e Anya vão ao encontro com as garotas que já pareciam mais relaxadas e alegres.

- Nós perdemos as cinco lutas – diz Mask inconformado.

- Essas garotas são mais fortes do que nós imaginávamos. – fala Shura, muitos agora concordavam.

- Elas provaram que são tão boas quanto nós. – diz Dite

- Não exagere Afrodite – Mask não queria admitir mesmo que era verdade

- Sabe que não e exagero Máscara, elas são boas mesmo... – fala Shion de aproximando com Mu e Dohko ao seu lado. – ... e nós aprendemos isso da pior maneira. - Mesmo os Dourados não querendo admitir, as garotas tinham provada que além de lindas, eram poderosas e tinham habilidade para luta. As garotas do outro lado da arena comemoravam e já começavam a pensar na semana que viria pela frente, os cavaleiros de ouro iriam sofrer muito nas mãos delas.

- Esta na hora de definirmos os detalhes da aposta. – diz Ane se aproximando dos dourados junto com as demais garotas, todas com um sorriso que parecia muito perverso.

- Cada um de vocês terá que obedecer uma de nós, ambos moraram na mesma casa para facilitar a aposta, então vamos as divisões. – fala Irkis meio que animada.

- Mu e Shion, vocês moraram na casa de Áries e terão que obedecer a mim e a Anya respectivamente. – diz Sallen se divertindo. Os dois arianos se olham meio temerosos.

- Aldebaran ficara na casa de Touro, comigo. – diz Sharonna com um sorriso malvado.

- _Me dei mal_. – pensa o dourado amedrontado.

- As copias... – Lilly cínica se referindo a Saga e Kanon que a olham ameaçadoramente. – ... ficaram no templo de Gêmeos e obedeceram eu e a Nefer. – ambas tinham um sorriso indescritível no rosto.

- Eu e o caranguejo iramos dividir a casa de Câncer. – fala Ane alegre e calma.

- Il mio dio!_ *_ – sussurra Mask a olhando descrente (Inner: _se lê desesperado ^^_)

- Eu e o gatinho... – Irkis se refere à Aioria. – ... iremos morar na casa de Leão. (_Blue:ela disse gatinho por causa da constelação_ U.u) (Inner: _por causa do cavaleiro também_ ¬¬)

- Eu irei morar no templo de Virgem junto com o santinho do pau oco. – fala Nicky indiferente.

- _Que Buda me de paciência_. – pensa Shaka se segurando para não atingir a jovem com o Círculo das Seis Existências.

- O vovô ira dividir a casa de Libra comigo e terá que me obedecer. – diz Dalla se divertindo com a cara de raiva de Dohko.

- Eu vou morar com o aracnídeo na casa de Escorpião. – fala Hathor friamente, ignorando o olhar mortal de Miro.

- Vou ficar na casa de Sagitário junto com o Tio. - Camis se referindo a Aioros, que tenta disfarçar a irritação.

- Shura ira morar comigo no templo de Capricórnio. – diz Anna calmamente, o dourado não mostra oposição.

- O cubo de gelo vai morar comigo no templo de Aquário. – fala Krista cara-de-pau fingindo que não via o olhar antártico de Kamus.

- Afrodite vai morar comigo na casa de Peixes. – Kanabi fala seriamente. Dite sente um arrepio na espinha devido a primeira empresam, causada pela garota.

- _Essa garota parece ser mais fria que o Pólo Sul_ – pensa Dite a observando.

- Eu, Isis, Mick e Shadow moramos no 13° templo... – fala Hirumi sorrindo.

- Nós duas também podemos dar uma ordem ou fazer um pedido, a qualquer um de vocês. – explica Isis se referindo a ela e a Hirumi.

- E vocês terão que obedecer como se fossemos a cavaleira com quem divide o templo. – completa Hirumi animada.

- E melhor todos descansarem, logo o almoço será servido. – diz Mikael tentando acabar com o clima tensão.

Todos concordam e caminham para suas respectivas casas para descansar antes do almoço (Eu: _eles ficaram lutando a manhã toda_ n.n), os membros dos dois grupos tinham idéias completamente diferentes sobre a aposta.

- _Essa semana vai ser HORRIVÉL!_ – era o pensamento dos dourados.

- _Essa semana vai ser MARAVILHOSA!_ – era o pensamento das cavaleiras.

Qual dos dois grupos será que está certo?

**Continua...**

* * *

**Explicação: * "Il mio dio!" – em italiano significa - "Meu Deus!". Se tiver errado não culpe a mim e sim ao tradutor da net.**

* * *

**xXx Respostas dos Reviews xXx**

**Camis – Blue: **o que acho da luta? Gostou?** Inner: **foi muito divertido a Camis chamando o Dohko de vovô e o Oros de Tio hauhauhua **Blue: **gostei da idéia da luta de espadas foi criativa** Inner: **quanto ao fic do Naruto, post sim pode ter certeza que nós vamos ler** Blue: **o meu fic ta encalhado to sem idéia para ele** Inner: **boa sorte na maratona de vestibular!** Blue: **ta mo torcendo por você!** Blue e Inner: **Bjuss =^.^=

**Danda – Blue: **Não te puis na luta, mas você vai defender alguma menina ta bom?** Inner: **Vi que as garotas arrasaram com eles? Pó causa da aposta a coisa vai pegar fogo** Blue: **Grandes confusões vêm pela frente **Inner:** Os demônios já iram aparecer a partir dos próximos capítulos se prepare.** Blue e Inner: **Bjocas =*

**Deni Chan – Blue: **que bom que gostou dos pensamentos^^** Inner: **essa semana que eles apostaram vai ser esgraçada, pode esperar** Blue: **Esqueceu o próprio niver O.O??? **Inner:** Você não pode dizer nada sua baka ¬¬ uma vez você acordo e quase foi para a escola, detalhe: era sábado **Blue:** hauhau é verdade O\\.//O eu tinha vestido até o uniforme **Inner:** Foi um HIPER mico **Inner:** sobre a falta de luz, nosso PC já desligou sozinho quando estávamos no meio de um trabalho da escola **Blue:** tivemos que fazer tudo de novo T.T, detalhe estávamos quase no final **Inner:** quase jogamos o computer pela janela ¬¬ **Blue e Inner:** xauzinho até o próximo capitulo =^^=

**Sabaku no Ino-sama – Blue: **provavelmente a Tsu-chan já vai aparecer no próximo capitulo** Inner: **ela é o Shadow discutir? Imagina ¬¬** Eu: **o Shadow já faz par romântico com a Hirumi desde o primeiro capitulo** Inner: **Mas gostamos tanto da Tsu-chan que queríamos fazer um par para ele.** Blue: **você se importa? Ficaria chateada? Criaríamos o seu par de um jeito que você gostasse** Inner: **mas ela ainda causaria ciúmes nas garotas por se dar bem com os dourados **Blue:** sobre as armaduras não tem nada demais ^\./^ **Inner:** e que ela estava criativa, coisa que é rara ¬¬ **Blue e Inner:** bjusss e Ja ne =*

**Haruka Krika** - **Blue:** o que achou da luta? **Inner:** fizemos seguindo a sua idéia **Blue:** nesse capitulo você acabou com o Mask **Inner:** fiquei até com pena dele U.u **Blue:** O.O o que você disse? **Inner:** mentirinha eu AMEI ver a Ane lutar com ele ^^ **Blue:** n.n bem melhor!

**Alice – AC –** **Blue:** Amei escrever a sua luta **Inner:** adoramos ver o sério do Shion, levar uma surra Anya, foi divertido **Blue:** respondi no fic a sua pergunta de onde eles vão morar, tudo bem **Inner:** sobre o grande mestre... por enquanto não a nenhum. **Blue:** durante a historia você e os outros leitores vão saber por que. **Inner:** quando as garotas chegaram ao Santuário tinha um grande mestre, mais para frente vamos falar sobre ele e o que aconteceu **Blue:** podemos adiantar que ele ira aparecer e causar muita confusão. **Inner:** ele tem certa ligação com a Krista **Blue:** vamos deixar no todos no suspense por enquanto. **Inner:** a cena do Dimitri com a Anya está próxima** Blue:** já estamos imaginando só falta escrever.

**Kaliope S. Black –** **Blue:** Sua descrição foi ótima! **Inner: **a Sharonna arrasou e o Deba se deu muito mal **Blue:** gostou da luta? **Inner: **acho que o Deba vai pensar mil vezes antes de provocar essa garota de novo **Blue:** a tirada da Lilly foi boa e nós também amamos a Mask **Inner:** e que gostamos de deixar ela bravo porque ele fica lindo assim. **Blue e Inner:** bjocas =D

**Pure-Petit Cat -** **Blue:** sua luta com o Kamus foi maravilhosa **Inner:** essa luta foi friomeza entendeu o trocadilho frio + firmeza = friomeza hauhauhauhua ^o^ **Blue:** ¬¬ você se diverte com tão pouco **Inner:** hauhuauhau – inner ainda morrendo de rir **Blue:** voltando ao assunto, não nós importamos em você dar um selinho no Kamus, achamos até que foi bem criativo, por essa ele não esperava **Inner:** nós não nos importamos, já o Shaka e a Krista não podemos dizer o mesmo** Blue:** os casais vão sofrer até ficarem juntos **Inner:** e nós não iremos facilitar **Blue e Inner: **bjuss =^^=

**Nina Schneizler –** **Blue:** eles não conseguem nós superar! **Inner:** quem mandar sermos as melhores? **Blue:** nós somos humildes né? – fala a autora irônica **Inner:** e por que o Santuário tinha muito homem, agora quem manda são as mulheres. **Blue:** e isso ai no fic quem domina é?** Inner:** O PODER FEMININO! **Blue:** É ISSO AI! **Inner:** gostou do capitulo? **Blue:** pode me chamar de blue-chan se quiser ^^ **Blue e Inner:** bjocas Nina-chan =*

**Nikka-Girl – Blue:** a armadura ficou tão boa assim? Que bom! ^^ **Inner:** desculpa não te por para lutar, é que eu já tinha planejado Ane x Mask, mas você ainda terá chance de lutar **Blue:** as coisas vão começar a acontecer a partir dos próximos capítulos **Inner:** que bom que as coisas estão do jeito que você imaginou. **Blue e Inner:** bjusss XD

**Dri Lioncourt – Blue:** MIL DESCULPAS **Inner:** queríamos por vocês para lutar, mas como falamos lá em cima. **Blue****:** quando vimos o review já tínhamos escolhido quem ia lutar **Inner:** e se colocássemos mais lutas o capitulo seria gigante **Blue:** o que não muda nada já que esse capitulo ta enorme ¬¬ **Inner:** mais uma vez desculpa T.T **Blue:** e sobre a ficha, eu não recebe, tem como me mandar por review ou mandar de novo? **Blue e Inner:** bjocas =* num fica triste, plix

**Anya-san – Blue:** PERDÃO **Inner:** o mesmo que aconteceu com a Dri-chan aconteceu com você **Blue:** e foi pelo mesmo motivo que eu não coloquei você lutando **Inner:** mas prometemos que no próximo capitulo que tiver luta, vocês duas serão as primeiras da lista **Blue:** sobre os ataques quando souber me manda ou tentam eu improviso ^^ **Blue e Inner:** bjuss =^^= e mais uma fez desculpa

* * *

**EXTRA!!!**

**TODAS AS CAVALEIRAS E CAVALEIROS ESTÃO CONVIDADOS PARA A FESTA DE HALLOWEEN DO SANTUÁRIO**

**LOCAL: 13° templo do Santuário de Atena**

**DATA: 31 de Outubro (o capitulo pode ser postado dias antes ou dias depois, mas vai ter festa)**

**DETALHES: **

**1 – As convidados terão que vestir fantasias (vampira, princesa, bruxa, fada, príncipe, mágico... como quiser). **

**2 – Anjos e demônios podem entrar também, mas correm o risco de seres destruídos pelas (os) cavaleiras (os) e terão que vir fantasiados.**

**COMPAREÇAM, **

**COM CARINHO Blue-chan E Inner-chan**

**Blue: é isso ai gente! Festa de Halloween e para participar precisa de fantasia.**

**Inner: então...**

**FALE QUE TIPO QUE FANTASIA QUER?**

**COMO É SUA FANTASIA? **

**OU QUE TEMA VOCÊ ESCOLHEU PARA A FANTASIA?**

**Blue: Se for necessário eu posso fazer mudança na fantasia?**

**Inner: Iremos aceitar fantasias ATÉ O DIA 20, mas tem um detalhe**

**Blue: FANTASIAS IGUAIS SERÃO MUDADAS, por isso sejam originais e rápidos para garantir a sua!**

**Blue e Inner: Beijos e ATÉ MAIS!**


	6. Quando você acha que tá ruim

**Blue: ****Saint Seiya não me pertence e blá, blá, blá _será que alguém presta atenção nisso O.o_**

**Inner: Mas não podemos dizer o mesmo do Kamus ^o^**

**Kamus: O.O _SOCORRO!!!_**

**Blue: Por motivos escolares nós demoraremos muito mais para postar a fic, me desculpe T.T**

**Inner: E que os pais ficaram uma fera por causa do boletim U.u**

**Blue: Não pude escrever a fic até melhorar as minhas notas TToTT**

**Inner: Chega de enrolar, vamos ao fic!!!**

**Blue: e leiam o que escrevi lá em baixo ta!**

**Legenda**

**xXx local ou horário xXx**

- Fala do personagem entre hífen -

_- Pensamentos em itálico e entre parênteses - _

Narração ou atitude normal

(_comentário da Blue ou Inner entre parênteses e itálico_)

_Personagem_* - demônio, espírito, pessoa ou alguma coisa que eu vou explicar no final.

* * *

**Capitulo 4°**

** # No Submundo, território _Kage_* #**

Um mundo de caos e maldade, apesar de ter coisas em comum com a Terra seu aspecto é muito diferente, o céu é em tons de vermelho, o "Sol" parece uma bola de fogo em tons de laranja e amarelo, a terra e as plantas são na cor verde escuro quase preto, as águas dos rios, mares e lagos eram densas e de um azul escuro como se estivessem poluídas.

O Submundo é dividido em territórios, muitos deles têm um governante ou uma espécie de demônio que predomina. Existem prédios e casas feitas de pedras e aldeias dentro dos territórios que abrigam diferentes seres, demônios e _youkais*_.

Um dos prédios principais desse mundo no momento é o _Castelo Yami_*, seu dono é o atual líder do mundo das trevas desde a derrota de Hades.

O castelo é composto por uma fortaleza central com quatro imensas torres nos cantos. A fortaleza também forma parte da fachada, a qual tem uma largura composta ainda por duas torres mais largas. Nas traseiras encontram-se bases para duas outras torres. O palácio contém muitos quartos e escadarias. Os telhados mostram onze tipos de torres e três tipos de chaminés. As paredes foram construídas com pedra negras, o telhado e vermelho assim também como os vidros das janelas, todo o lugar tem um clima assustador e gótico.

A paisagem em volta do castelo contribui para o clima maléfico, pois esse se encontra no meio do território cercado por uma floresta horripilante que é carinhosamente chamada de _Floresta da Morte_*_. (Blue: de onde eu tirei essa descrição O.o)(Inner: até eu to surpresa O.O)_

Dentro do castelo, na sala principal (_Inner: a sala é parecida com a do grande mestre do santuario_) (_Blue: só que em cores sombrias_), estavam havendo uma conversa muito seria. Havia um jovem sentado no trono (_Blue: não pensem besteira_ .), três pessoas ajoelhadas na frente desse e uma quinta pessoa que olhava para uma bola de cristal localizada em cima de uma pedestal no meio da sala.

- E entam Riviera... o que você vê? – pergunta o jovem com a voz fria e sem emoção, aparenta ter seus 25 anos, os cabelos eram pratiados e iam ate o ombro e a franja ia ate o abaixo dos olhos sem cobri-los, pele branca como de porcelana e olhos vermelhos como o sangue e sem vida, pareciam olhos de uma pessoa morta. O jovem era bonita e seus tragem pretos com detalhes vermelhos eram elegentes e lhe tavam uma ar importante e superior.

- A armadilha que o Mestre preparou não fetou as jóias, apenas as ferio... – diz Riviera uma feiticeira muito bonita com seus trinta anos, cabelos castanhos lisos até o meio das costas, olhos cor de mel e pele levemente bronzeada, usava um corpete roxo com detalhes dourados, uma saia que ia até acima do joelho roxa e sandálias e pulseiras douradas. Ela olhava a esfera com muita seriedade. – ... mas agora com a chegada das estrelas, as coisas tentem a mudar.

- Isso nós dará vantagem ou não? – pergunta com a voz meiga uma das pessoas que estava ajoelhada, tinha a aparencia de uma boneca, bochechas rosadas, olhos enormes e rosas, lábios finos, cabelos azuis claros lisos e com cachos nas pontas, vestia uma roupa de lolita preta e segurava um coelhinho de pelucia rosa.

- Por enquanto sim, já que os dois grupos não se dão bem... – fala a feiticeira de modo serio. – ... mas se eles se unirem, as forças do bem ganharam poder e poderam arruinar nossos planos.

- Só teremos que destruir esses novatos antes que isso acontessa. – diz arrogante a segunda pessoa, um rapaz de pele alva, cabelos negros e lisos na altura do ombro a franja é na altura do cabelo e cai nos olhos felinos e vermelhos, rosto de traços delicados, mas com musculos definidos, possui asas negras e vestia roupas negras, coturno e correntes.

- Não sera tão facil, porque as estrelas já foram os guardiões de Atena, eles ajudaram a derrotar o antigo Mestre Hades. – explica Riviera

- Mas eles nunca lutaram contra nós. – fala a terceira pessoa de modo confiante, era um rapaz que aparenta ter 19 anos, cabelos loiros acinzentados, curtos e rebeldes, olhos violeta que brilhavam de um jeito maligno, pele levemente bronzeada, corpo atletico e um sorriso zombeiro no rosto. Ele virasse para o jovem de cabelos pratiados. – Deixe que nós ataquemos as jóias, meu Mestre, para conhecer a força de nossos novos adversarios".

- Muito bem Namish... – diz o Mestre friamente. – ... você, Aqua, Trinity devem atacar o Santuário, levem Angelus e alguns _Onis*_ também. Mas por enquanto, não quero que matem nenhuma das jóias, principalmente a minha princesa, testem o poder as estrelas para ver se são tão fortes quanto as lendas". – seus olhos brilharam de modo mortal.

- Sim Mestre! – falam os três demônios, e logo depois desaparecem. Deixando a feiticeira e o Mestre sozinhos.

- Se continuar a ser tão piedoso com as jóias, elas iram lhe causar problemas no futuro. - fala a jovem mulher sem desviar os olhos da bola de cristal.

- Não estou sendo piedoso, só estou as poupando... – diz ele frio. – ... você sabe que elas são importantes para nossos planos.

- Importante para os planos ou para você? – fala em ton de reprovasão. – Você é considerado o atual líder do Submundo, não pode ter sentimentos, principalmente pelo inimigo. Tem que esquecer o que passou junto das cavaleiras e principalmente junto da sua princesa e ... – mas o Mestre a cortou.

- JÁ CHEGA! – gritou ele furioso. – Eu sou o líder e você não deve contestar minhas ordens! – diz a olhando mortalmente. – Eu já lhe disse, tornarei ela a minha rainha e as demais seram minhas servas, quando tiver elas ao meu lado, nem mesmo todos os Deuses serão capazes de me deter.

- Mas... – Riviera tentou retrucar.

- Nada de "mas", pode se retira agora. – disse finalizando o assunto. A feiticeira mesmo contrariada faz uma reverencia e vai embora, não sem antes amaldiçoar mentalmente o Mestre.

- _Aquele maldito sentimental! Se ele não esquecer daquelas tolas pode arruinar meus plano. Terei que dar um jeito nisso_. – pensa ela de modo maligno indo para seus aposentos.

**# 13° templo, hora do almoço #**

Depois das lutas nenhum dos dois grupos queria descansar por isso decidiram ir direto almoçar e se eu tivesse que escolher uma palavra para definir aquele almoço, com certeza seria... APOCALIPSE... pois é exatamente o que a cena aparecia, um verdadeiro caos. A mesa de refeições estava cheia de comida dos mais diversos tipos, tudo para agradar os diferentes paladares dos moradores daquele santuário, porém a comida parecia ser o menos interessante.

De um lado se encontravam as garotas, alto astral ao máximo e sorrisos cínicos nos lábios, do outro lado, os dourados, eles tinham um misto de raiva, medo (Blue_: por causa da aposta _XP)(Inner_:não, por causa da surra mesmo_ XD) e ego ferido. Mas o mais interessante ou assustador era a troca de olhares entre os dois grupos que variavam de 'ódio mortal' para 'mais frio que a Groenlândia'. (Inner:_ a coisa ta feia _.).

- O que ouve? O.o – pergunta Saori que acaba de entrar no recinto acompanhada de dois jovens, os três percebem o ar sufocante

- Só demos as boas-vindas para eles, Atena – diz Hathor sorrindo inocente.

- Olá garotas! – diz Tsubaki e Cassiel que estavam junto de Atena.

- Olá Tsu-chan e Cassie-kun! – falam as garotas em uníssono.

- Cavaleiros, esses são Tsubaki e Cassiel, eles também são anjos e iram ajudar nós preparativos! – diz a deusa animada.

- Preparativos?!?! – perguntam todos os que estavam na mesa

- Exato..." – fala Saori sorrindo – ... daqui a uma semana será o Halloween, então eu decidi fazer uma festa para comemorar.

- Com direito a fantasia e todo o resto – completa Cassiel.

- Que legal! – exclamam Hirumi, Isis, Dalla e Lilian ao mesmo tempo os demais concordam animados com a idéia.

- Agora eu terei que ir organizar algumas coisas... – avisa Saori – ... então deixarei Tsu-chan e Cassie-kun para ajudá-los, nos detalhes da festa. Até mais! – diz ela se retirando do recinto. (Inner: _alguém notou que ela sempre deixa o trabalho para os outros _¬¬)

- Acho que teremos que fazer compras para a festa – fala Tsubaki docemente.

As cavaleiras se entre olham e trocam sorrisos cúmplices, elas olham para os dourados com olhares maldosos.

Todos os cavaleiros sentem um arrepio pela espinha, um único pensamento passa ao mesmo tempo na cabeça deles...

- _Estou em sérios apuros!!!_ O.O– pensam os rapazes.

**# No Submundo, em uma das aldeias do território Kage #**

No centro da aldeia havia uma tenda vinho, dentro dela há uma grande mesa de reunião sobre ela um mapa do Santuário, no momento quatro pessoas estavam conversando.

- Os _Onis_* estão quase preparados para atacar. – diz Trinity calmo.

- Perfeito, eu estou louquinha para brincar com as jóias novamente. – diz Aqua com a voz infantil, mas seus olhos mostravam maldade.

- Será divertido, estou ansioso para ver se os novatos são fortes. – diz a quarta pessoa, um jovem de cabelos negros, lisos e compridos até o joelho, olhos cinza e felinos, pele pálida, musculoso, vestindo roupas pretas com detalhes em prata. _E__ também quero rever uma certa cavaleira_. – pensa Angelus sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Então poderemos atacar no meio da noite – fala Namish encerrando o assunto.

- Pena que o Mestre não deixa a gente matar as jóias, não é mesmo Senhor Coelhinho?. – diz Aqua com voz aborrecida em quanto acariciava a cabeça do coelhinho rosa.

- Aqua, você sabe que as jóias são importantes para os planos do Mestre, elas serão nossas futuras aliadas. – diz Angelus rude.

- Eu sei que Angelus-kun quer certa cavaleira, não como sua aliada, não é Senhor Coelhinho. – fala Aqua ao bichinho de pelúcia com um sorriso de deboche.

- Não se atreva a dizer coisas, que fará você se arrepender, sua pentelha. – responde ele perverso.

- Chega de discussão, temos que nós preparar para o ataque. – Namish da um fim na briga. – Eu treinar, voltarei na hora do ataque. – diz de retirando.

- Eu irei tomar chá com o Senhor Coelhinho, Tchauzinho! – fala Aqua desaparecendo logo em seguida. Trinity e Angelus se olham de modo indiferente.

- Vou ver os preparativos para a batalha. – anuncia e desaparece.

Angelus suspira entediado. – Vou dar uma volta por ai! – diz para si mesmo e desaparece.

**#Quatro da tarde, no Santuário de Atena #**

Depois do "adorável" almoço, as garotas estavam reunidas no templo de Peixes e os dourados foram conversar na entrada do Santuário.

Os dois grupos conversaram sobre a primeira impressão que tiveram uns dos outros. Era uma sete da noite quando os dourados se despediram e foram para as suas respectivas casas. As garotas também se despediram e voltaram para os seus templos.

Todo estava calmo, parecia que teria um final de noite bem tranqüilo. Todos às cavaleiras e dourados foram para os seus templos e não haveria mais confusão.

**# Sete e meia da noite, no 13° templo #**

Isis, Mikael, Shadow, Hirumi, Tsubaki e Cassiel estavam conversando nos aposentos internos, era parecido com o tempo dos demais cavaleiros. Os seis estavam na cozinha conversando e terminando de jantar

- Não acham que as coisas hoje estão calmas demais? – pergunta Mikael lavando a louça.

- É verdade, não tivemos nenhum ataque – Isis reflete ajudando Mikael e Cassiel a lavar os pratos.

- Será que os demônios estão tramando alguma coisa? – pergunta Hirumi preocupada. Ela, Shadow e Cassiel estavam limpando a mesa.

- Acho melhor nós investigarmos, o que acham?! – pergunta Cassiel. Mikael e Shadow concordam.

- Eu vou ver o que está acontecendo no Submundo. – fala Shadow e logo depois desaparece.

- Irei ver se os deuses sabem de alguma coisa. Cassiel e Tsubaki vocês em comigo? – pergunta Mikael aos amigos anjos.

- Eu terei que falar com Atena, sobre a festa. E é bom que alguém fique aqui para ajudar. Boa sorte! – explica Tsubaki e depois desaparece.

- Então iremos nós dois. – fala Cassiel para o outro. – Vamos, até mais garotas! – se ambos se despedem de Isis e Hirumi é se teletransportam.

- Parece que teremos uma noite bem tranqüila! – diz Isis animada. Mas...

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" – gritos são ouvidos dos templos (_Inner: num pensem besteira_ U.u)

- E melhor retirar o que disse. – Hirumi fala a amiga, ambas tentando conter o riso.

Vamos ver por ordem o que esta acontecendo, nos demais templos, para terem gritado.

(_Blue: os acontecimentos são todos no mesmo instante XD_) (_Inner: os gritos também são ao mesmo tempo_)

**# Templo de Áries - Sallen, Anya, Mu e Shion #**

Mu meditava na sala, quando ouve o grito no interior da casa e se assusta.

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! COMO VOCÊ RECLAMA!!!! – berra uma garota no interior da casa de Áries.

- O que... foi isso? – se recuperando do ocorrido.

- O seu amiguinho está discutindo com a Anya-chan. – responde Sallen que acaba de entrar na sala, ela fala como se fosse à coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Por que estão brigando? – pergunta o ariano que conseguia ouvir a discussão de onde estava, os dois pareciam bem nervosos.

- Anya-chan gosta de ouvir musica alta, e o seu amiguinho não gostou nem um pouco, foi reclamar e os dois acabaram brigando. – diz se encaminhando para a varanda. Mu a segue interessado, pois a viu segurando algo. Ao chegar lá, a encontra sentada na mureta olhando a paisagem noturna.

- Você toca flauta? – pergunta cauteloso se apoiando no batente da porta.

- Não, é que eu goste de ficar segurando, é um bom exercício. – responde cinicamente.

Mu fecha a cara e a olha de modo reprovador, queria ir embora, mas algo o fazia ficar.

- Pode ficar se quiser, e só não me atrapalhar. – diz à garota, ela respira profundamente e começa a tocar uma linda melodia na flauta.

O ariano se encanta, pois o som era muito agradável, ele acaba por se sentar eu uma das cadeiras da varanda e aprecia a música.

Shion foi preparar um chá na cozinha, pois a briga com a cavaleira de Topázio havia o deixado nervoso. – _Garotinha rebelde!Onde já se viu escutar musica e atrapalhar os outros_. – depois de fazer seu chá respirou fundo e caminhou de volta para o quarto, no caminho viu Mu sentado na varanda e Sallen tocando flauta.

Ao chegar perto do quarto da outra cavaleira percebeu que não conseguia ouvir mais a música alta, intrigado foi ver o que aconteceu. A porta estava fechada então a abriu discretamente, o antigo mestre vê a garota dançando uma música animada – _Até que ela dança muito bem_ – pensa o ariano vendo os movimentos graciosos da jovem. Nessa hora Anya percebe que esta sendo observada.

- É feio espiar os outros, e entrar no quarto de uma garota e pior. – diz ela hostil

- Porque não ouso mais a música do lado de fora? ¬¬ – pergunta ignorando o comentário dela.

- Como o Senhor Certinho reclamou, eu usei o meu cosmo para criar uma barreira em volta do quarto para evitar que o som incomode. Satisfeito? – fala cínica.

- Foi uma boa idéia. Boa noite – diz Shion e se vira para ir embora. Anya solta um suspiro – _E as coisas só estão começando._ – balança a cabeça afastando a irritação e volta a dançar.

**#Templo de Gêmeos – Lilian, Neferlöen, Saga e Kanon #**

Moça: - "... Socorro, por favor me ajude!... " – um cara com uma faca aparece e mata a moça. (_Inner: que idéia tão criativa _¬¬)

- "Que legal!" – fala Nefer depois do susto para Lilian que concorda. (_Blue: eu só assim, levo o susto depois começo a rir que nem uma louca) (Inner: louca você é normalmente_)

As duas garotas estavam sentadas no chão em frente à TV assistindo a um filme de terror daqueles bem sangrentos, as garotas riam e se divertiam. Saga e Kanon as observavam da mesa da cozinha (Blue: a sala, cozinha e sala de jantar são interligadas) sem entender como podiam rir de um filme de terror como se fosse uma comédia.

- Como podem rir disso? – fala Saga enjoado com o banho de sangue falso do filme.

- Ah, fala serio! Lutamos contra demônios todos os dias, filmes de terror como esse, para nós é moleza! – diz Lilian confiante.

- Se acham graça e não medo, porque assistir? – pergunta Kanon vendo Nefer rir quando um dos personagens e decapitado.

- É divertido ver as loucuras que aparecem nos filmes... – explica Lily - ... e tão ridículo que chega a ser engraçado.

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! – a moçinha do filme da um hiper gripo, assustando os quatro que ficam paralisados com a cena, depois as garotas começam a rir intensamente.

- Hauhau... que... hauhau... susto! – Lily entre risos.

- Hahauhauahua... essa foi demais! – diz a cavaleira de safira animada.

- _Que loucura O.O_ – pensavam os gêmeos enquanto alteravam os olhares entre as garotas que ainda riam, o filme que parecia ter cada fez mais cenas sangrentas e entre si.

**# Templo de Câncer – Anelise e Máscara da Morte #**

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! – Mask da um berro ao ver sua casa

- O que foi?!?! – pergunta Ane que estava vindo da cozinha

- VOCÊ DESTRUIO A MINHA CASA!!!! – gritava ele olhava para as pareces incrédulo.

- O.o E nessa hora que eu pergunto do que você ta falando? – pergunta ela confusa.

- As minhas cabeças! Os meus troféus! Não estão mais aqui! – fala ele bravo.

- Você ta falando daqueles rostos horríveis? – pergunta ele afirma. – Ah ta! Me livrei de tudo aquilo. – disse como se fosse uma coisa obvia.

- Eram a minha coleção! – diz Mask num misto de tristeza e raiva.

- ¬¬ Nossa... você deveria colecionar algo mais normal – fala ela nem ligando para o drama dele, caminham na direção da cozinha novamente. Mask fica incrédulo com o atitude dela, então a segue até a cozinha onde a vê preparando o jantar, ele se senta na mesa ainda de cara fechada e muito mal-humorado.

- Encarar os outros e feio e faz mal para a digestão. – fala ela calma preparando dois pratos de comida e os colocando na mesa. – Você é italiano então fiz algo típico – diz carinhosa e senta-se à mesa para comer.

Ele encara o prato e por mais que quisesse ficar bravo não conseguia, ela havia feito o prato favorito dele, macarrão e aparentava estar muito saboroso.

- Você fica na minha casa, mexe nas minhas coisas, joga fora meus troféus e ... – e interrompido no meio da frase pois Ane o faz engolir um garfada de macarrão.

- Você é muito grosso sabiam?. – fala se fingindo de magoada. – Eu fiz o jantar e você em agradeceu, poderia ao menos dizer se esta bom. – diz de modo meigo e gentil.

- Esta saboroso. – sussurra Mask corado desviando sua atenção para o prato, se esquecendo completamente da bronca.

**# Templo de Virgem – Dominique e Shaka #**

Tudo estava aparentemente calmo no sexto templo, Dominique estava sentada na escadaria na frente de Virgem, observando a lua que se encontrava em seu período crescente. A loira parecia muito absorvida em seus próprios pensamentos para notar qualquer ao redor dela, mas isso não era verdade, ela estava atenta às coisas que aconteciam, principalmente o fato de estar sendo observada por um par de olhos azuis.

Shaka estava atrás de um dos pilares do templo já fazia algum tempo, ele havia terminado de arrumar a cozinha após o jantar, que fora mais silencioso do que um cemitério a meia-noite, então queria conhecer sua companheira já que ambos teriam que viver sob o mesmo teto. Quando a viu observando a paisagem noturna, ela parecia tão calma e pensativa, que o dourado não se atreveu a chamá-la.

- _Ela é parece tão distante e os olhos mostram muita tristeza_ – conclui vendo o modo como ela olhava para a lua.

- É feio ficar espiando os outros. – fala Dominique sem desviar o olhar do céu.

Shaka sente se corar, pois havia sido pego espiando a cavaleira, então toma coragem e vai até onde ela estava, se sentando ao lago dela, que parece ignorá-lo.

- Me desculpe, não foi minha intenção. – diz de modo cauteloso, porém amigável. – Poderia me dizer como soube que eu estava aqui? – perguntou hesitante.

A jovem o olhou pelo conto do olho, de um modo tão felino que o cavaleiro sentiu um arrepio, depois de um segundo ela volta a encarar a lua, Shaka já achava que ela não responderia, mas se enganou.

- Você ocultou o seu cosmo mais não sua presença. – explica ela como se fosse algo obvio.

- Antes bastava encobrir o cosmo para não ser notado. – fala ele surpreso com os sentidos aguçados da garotas.

- Antes vocês não tinham que lutar contra demônios – diz sem emoção, parecendo sentir a confusão do cavaleiro dela completa. – Os seres das trevas sentem mais a presença do que o a energia das pessoas, se não souber se esconder direito você não tem a mínima chance numa batalha. – fala tão calma como se fala se do clima grego, Shaka por outro lado estava perplexo com a frieza da garota.

- Creio que nós cavaleiros iremos precisar muito da ajuda de vocês garotas. – diz ele calmo e amável - _Elas são melhores do que eu imaginava_ – conclui em pensamento, a garota se levanta e caminha para dentro do templo, mas para na entrada de costa para o dourado que a olhava confuso.

- Não tente ser meu amigo, porque quando essas lutas terminarem você também ia embora. – diz ela fria, Shaka ficou surpreso com as palavras dela. – Assim como todos os outros – fala num sussurro, mas o dourado pode ouvir claramente. Dominique volta a andar e vai para o próprio quarto deixando um surpreso e curioso Shaka para trás.

- _O que ela quis dizer com aquilo?? _– se pergunta pensando na última frase da garota.

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! – pode se ouvir os gritos vindos de algumas das casas.

Shaka olha para o Santuário, curiosamente não havia se assustado, parecia até ter imaginado que algo assim aconteceria.

- _Tenho a sensação que os próximos dias serão muito interessantes_ – pensa soltando um suspiro e olhando a lua.

**# Templo de Peixes – Kanabi e Afrodite #**

Kanabi estava sentada no meio do terraço do templo, um lugar ótimo para se ver todos os templos e principalmente o céu grego que estava tingindo de azul escuro, muito estrelado e com a lua em período crescente, o cenário perfeito para calma, harmonia e paz.

A cavaleira aproveitava esse momento para relaxar e meditar, num confortável silêncio.

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! – os gritos vindos de alguns templos são ouvidos em alto e bom som, mandando para o espaço o clima harmonioso.

- _Será que as pessoas não sabem ficar quietas para não atrapalhar os outros._ – pensa ela irritada já que gostava de lugares silenciosos. – _O que mais falta acontecer?_ – pensa voltando a fechar os olhos para poder meditar em paz.

- Finalmente te achei! Se eu soube se que gostava de tomar um ar, esse teria sido o primeiro lugar que eu iria procurar! – dizia Afrodite animado enquanto se aproximava da jovem.

- _Porque eu tenho a empresam de que hoje não vou conseguir meditar_ – pensa soltando um suspiro.

- Você e japonesa, né? ^o^– pergunta ele sentando do lado da garota.

– Sim – responde fria e se mantendo do mesmo modo de antes, olhos fechados e sem encará-lo.

- Você parece ser uma das mais fortes cavaleiras do grupo, não é? U.u – pergunta menos alegre.

- Sim – responde do mesmo jeito e na mesma posição.

- Você também não gostou nada, de sermos chamados para ajuda-las, né? U.U – pergunta quase sem animo.

- Sim – responde igual a antes (Inner: já ta irritando ¬¬)

- Você não gosta muito de conversar, né? ¬.¬u – pergunta ele já sem animo.

- Sim – responde ela... ah você já sabem ¬¬

- Pode por favor, falar alguma coisa com mais de um silaba Kana! – reclama o rapaz já se irritando.

A cavaleira se levanta e olha para ele com muita frieza, o que fez o dourado se arrepiar.

- Eu tenho três coisas para te falar. Primeira: Nunca me chame de "Kana", eu odeio esse apelido. – diz ela mais fria que o Alaska.

- Segundo: Quando os outros quiserem silencio, respeite. – diz de modo rude o que faz o rapaz ficar surpreso.

– E terceiro: Pare de ficar tagarelando o tempo todo porque isso me irrita. – fala por fim e depois começa a andar para fora do terraço, deixam do um perplexo e petrificado Afrodite para traz.

– _Será que justo eu tinha que morar com a garota mais fria de todo Santuário_! – pensa Dite surpreso e aborrecido, observando a paisagem que o templo de peixes proporcionava.

**# Nos rochedos que cercam o Santuário de Atena, no meio da madrugada #**

- Todos já estão dormindo. – fala Trinity baixo porem serio.

- Todos os _onis_* já estão prontos, só esperam nossas ordens – fala Angelus para os demais.

- Sigam as ordens do Mestre, não matem as jóias. – diz Namish.

- Mas podemos nos divertir com as estrelas! – fala Aqua com a voz infantil.

- E se eles morrerem não terá problema. - fala Trinity com um meio sorriso, fazendo os outros três também sorrirem.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**# Explicações #**

**Kage*** - significa "sombra" em japonês, e o nome do território do atual líder do Submundo.

**Youkais*** - É o termo japonês utilizado para designar fenômenos, objetos e criaturas sobrenaturais que estão além da compreensão humana e pode ser traduzido como "estranho", "inacreditável" ou "bizarro". São entidades do imaginário popular japonês que estão mais próximos de duendes e elfos da Europa, sacis e curupiras do folclore brasileiro e das lendas urbanas da atualidade.

**Castelo Yami*** - eu fiz a descrição, mas se quiserem ter uma idéia melhor de como é, eu me inspirei no Castelo de Chambord que fica na França, tem algumas imagens dele na net e só pesquisar, eu só mudei as cores das pareces, telhado e etc.

**Floresta da Morte*** - e parecida com a floresta do Naruto, só que mais sinistra cheia de monstros, demônios e outros seres, estilo Harry Potter para quem quiser imaginar.

**Onis*** - São criaturas da mitologia japonesa. O termo Oni é equivalente ao termo "demônio" ou "ogro", porque tais podem descrever uma variedade grande das entidades. No Submundo a muitos deles, como não são muito fortes nem inteligentes, são usados com escrevos para outros demônios ou soldados nas batalhas entre especies.

* * *

**Blue: Super hiper mega power master desculpas pela demora!!!!**

**Inner: Tivemos uns problemas com a escola**

**Blue: E uma seria crise de falta de criatividade.**

**Inner: o que fez como podem ver nos editarmos TUDO de novo T.T**

**Blue: Para as cavaleiras que tiveram as cenas cortadas bilhões de desculpas**

**Inner: Foi necessário pois as coisas estavam indo muito rápido**

**Blue: E se continuasse assim futuramente só teria cenas de lutas ao invés de momentos românticos.**

**Inner: Então tiramos as cenas do começo e vamos por ao longo da fic, elas não foram deletas só foram guardadas.**

**Blue: No capitulo anterior eu falei sobre a festa a fantasia. Bom ela vai rolar, só vamos adiar um pouco devido as outras cenas que nós queremos colocar.**

**Inner: E que tem muitas cenas românticas para a festa e que ficaria estranho numa hora eles estarem brigando e na outra terem momentos românticos.**

**Blue: Por isso vamos fazer umas cenas antes para ficar mais interessante.**

**Inner: Alem disso, tivemos as aparições dos demônios!!! ^o^**

**Blue: ****Anya-san**** e Dri Lioncourt , não se preocupem nós não esquecemos das lutas de vocês.**

**Blue e Inner: Por enquanto é só!!! Bjokas**

* * *

**# Agradecimento #**

Camis, Danda, Deni Chan, Sabaku no Ino-sama, Haruno Krika, Alice – AC,

Kaliope S. Black, Pure-Petit Cat, Nikka-Girl, Dri Lioncourt,

Anya-san, Larry A. K. McDowell, Cherry Miluxa,

Anzula, Makube, Lexis-chan

**Inner:: Muito obrigado pela paciência de vocês, e nos desculpem pela demora**

**# Participação especial #**

**Riviera** e **Angelus** da Danda

**Namish** da Dri Lioncourt

**Aqua** e **Trinity** da Yuura-Sama

**Tsubaki **da Sabaku no Ino-sama

**Cassiel **da Pure-Petit Cat

**Blue: Valeu mesmo por mandar esses maravilhosos personagens, sem a ajuda de vocês não teríamos conseguido ter idéias tão boa, para a fic. Somos muita gratas!**


	7. as coisas sempre pioram

**Blue: Milhões, bilhões, trilhões de desculpas pela demora T.T**

**Inner: Sabemos que vocês devem ter achado que desistimos.**

**Blue: Mas não... jamais faríamos isso XD**

**Inner: E que a escola parece conspirar para nos afastar da fic.**

**Blue: como se não fosse suficiente a escola, meus pais me colocaram em cursos que parecem durar séculos.**

**Inner: felizmente eles acabaram... mas já nos colocaram em outros piores T.T**

**Blue: Praga de vestibular ¬¬ to afim de matar o cara que inventou o vestibular e seus cursinhos**

**Inner: ele já deve ta morto... mas podemos ressuscitar e matar de novo XD**

**Blue: Saint Seiya num é meu, porque se fosse alguém poderia me ajudar a escrever.**

**Inner: Aproveitem a fic e podem deixar reviews... mesmo que seja para avisar que vão nos matar ^^"**

**Legenda**

**xXx local ou horário xXx**

- Fala do personagem entre hífen -

_- Pensamentos em itálico e entre parênteses - _

Narração ou atitude normal

(_comentário da Blue ou Inner entre parênteses e itálico_)

Sonho de alguém

_Personagem_* - demônio, espírito, pessoa ou alguma coisa que eu vou explicar no final.

* * *

**Capitulo 5°**

**# Na entrada do Santuário de Atena #**

Quatro pessoas adentrando nos limites do Santuário, seguidas por cerca de 60 onis, pararam a poucos metros de templo de Áries, desse local era possível ter a visão completa de todas as casas do zodíaco.

- Vamos acabar com eles. – fala Namish confiante.

- Eu não contaria com isso. – uma voz masculina debochando vinda das escadarias de Áries.

- Ora se não é o traidor. – fala Trinity com raiva, olhando para a pessoa, ou melhor, para o demônio.

Na escada estavam Shadow, Kanabi, Neferlöen, Hathor, Hirumi, Lilian, Sallen, Dominique, Camile, Tsubaki e todos os Dourados. Todos estavam de armadura, exceto Shadow que não tinham.

- Posso saber como descobriram nosso ataque? – pergunta Angelus.

- Temos um ótimo aliado que tem bons informantes! – explica Lilian sorrindo para Shadow.

- Traidor. – sussurra Trinity com ódio para Shadow, ambos se encaram.

- Além disso, sentimos a energia de vocês quando entraram no Santuário. – diz Sallen seria.

- Melhor assim, será mais divertido. – fala Namish convencido.

- Esses cavaleiros são lindos! Vou adorar brincar com eles! – diz uma maldosa Aqua.

- ATAQUEM! – ordenou Trinity para os onis que correram em direção ao adversário, os Dourados se colocam na frente das garotas e utilizam seus golpes favoritos. (_Inner: atitude machista ¬¬ elas podem se defender) (Blue: só eles atacaram e num vou descrever os golpes U.U_)

- PAREM! – grita Lilian mas já é tarde, os ataques atingem os onis em cheios criando uma cortina de poeira.

- Idiotas! – diz Shadow irritado, olhando os Dourados, que ouviram os comentários.

- Nós vencemos eles seu metido! – responde um bravo e convencido Mask.

- Olhem de novo – fala Kanabi apontando a poeira que baixava revelando os demônios intactos.

- Como pode ser?! Ninguém resiste aos nossos ataques! – exclama Shion vendo os demônios atacarem os cavaleiros, que lançavam seus golpes.

- Da para ver que são novatos! – debocha Angelus

- Se quiserem bancar os heróis pelo menos conheçam seus adversários. – fala Sallen se juntando aos dourados para lutar, assim com as demais.

- Ela tem razão! – fala Camile seria. – Parem de gastar seus cosmos, onis só podem ser vencidos fisicamente. – explica dando um chute num demônio, que cai no chão inconsciente e desaparece como poeira.

- Como assim fisicamente?! – perguntou Milo se esquivando de uma serie de socos.

- Batam, chutem e usem armas! – explica Shadow dando um soco em um oni que desaparece.

Em minutos o campo estava um caos. Alguns lutavam contra onis (_Blue: os rapazes seguiram o conselho/ordem das garotas XP_), outros contra um demônio, Aqua e Angelus ficaram observando a luta, mas os outros dois foram participar.

**# Luta da Hathor x Namish #**

Um pouco ao sul do Templo de Áries, Hathor e Namish se encaravam.

- Parece que terei que lutar com você minha bela Hat. – diz o demônio malicioso a olhando de cima a baixo.

- E terei que lutar com o pervertido do Submundo. – diz Hat com sarcasmo, atenta aos movimentos do adversário.

- Sempre com a língua afiada... – ele se concentra e utiliza seu golpe _Blackout* _- ... vamos ver o que falará depois que eu acabar com você. – fala com a voz convencida.

- _Ela deve estar preocupada agora, acho que vou brincar um pouco com ela_ – seu pensamento é interrompido ao olhar para a cavaleira.

Hat se mantinha parada, com os olhos fechados e não demonstrava nenhum sinal de medo.

- Que pretende fazer agora minha bela cavaleira?! – sussurra maligno na escuridão. – _Deve estar paralisada de medo_ – ela continua sem se mexer.

- Seu ataque... – fala baixinho com a voz fria. – ... é ridículo – ao terminar ainda de olhos fechados ela explode seu cosmo o jogando longe o fazendo cair no chão, por não esperar o ataque ele acaba ferido. Se levanta e mantém os olhos nela.

- Como sabia onde eu estava? – pergunta tocando o estomago dolorido, não era grave mas o irritou.

- Posso não ver, mas escuto muito bem – fala com um sorriso de debocha, o que deixou o demônio bravo.

- Se você quer brincar... – sua voz era seria. – ... vamos brincar. – ele parte para atacar Hat, utilizando as _Esferas das Trevas_*, porem ela já estava em posição de luta e se concentrando para utilizar o _Círculo de fogo*_ .

**# Luta da Neferlöen x Trinity #**

Em frente ao templo de Áries, ambos se encarando.

- Não deveria defender aquele traidor! – diz Trinity bravo estudando os movimentos da garota enquanto esperava o primeiro ataque.

- E você deveria parar de ser o cachorrinho do Submundo. – diz Nefer sarcástica.

Isso irritou o demônio, ele ataca a cavaleira com _Esferas das Trevas_*, ela se protege com _Death Saphire*_ a barreira a protege evitando que sua dona se fira. Após o ataque ela desfaz o escudo e encara o demônio.

- Agora sei por que o Shadow desistiu de ser seu parceiro... você é muito fraquinho. – fala para provocar.

- CALA BOCA! – ele ataca com uma sequência de _Esferas das Trevas*_

A cavaleira de Safira se esquiva dos ataques e se concentra para contra atacar com _Dark Arrows*,_

As flechas negras e as esferas colidem criando diversas explosões entre eles. Em certo momento eles concentro mais energia em seus ataques, e quando ambos colidem há uma explosão maior o que faz eles serem jogados alguns metros em quanto uma nuvem de poeira sobe.

Neferlöen é jogada alguns metros, fica tonta então precisa apoiar um dos joelhos no chão para não cair ela se levanta meio desorientada graças a explosão e a poeira.

- Você é bem interessante... – diz Trinity com a voz suave, surgindo na frente da cavaleira a centímetros de seu rosto segurando o queixo dessa com a mão. - ... merece um prêmio... – ele se inclina para lhe dar o _Death Kiss_*, mas Nefer explode seu cosmo o jogando longe.

- _Foi por pouco... não posso me descuidar mais_. – pensa seria encarando, ele já estava de pé a uns seis metros dela com um sorriso sarcástico e ao mesmo tempo sedutor, o que a deixou irritada.

Como se estivessem lendo a mente um do outro lançaram os mesmos ataques de segundos atrás fazendo com que as explosões recomeçassem.

**# Em frente ao Templo de Áries #**

A cena poderia ser confundida com a imagem de uma guerra, os defensores do Santuário apesar de fortes, estavam impossibilitados de utilizar seus poderes por não surtir efeito contra o inimigo, assim eram obrigados a se desgastar utilizando de força bruta para liquidar o inimigo.

**# 11° Templo, sonho da Krista #** (_Blue: Essa parte num é importante agora mas será_)

- _Esse lugar está lindo com sempre_ – fala Krista observando a paisagem, ela estava de pé na escadaria de pedra que levava para a praia particular do Santuário de Atena, somente os cavaleiros podiam ir até lá, a areia era branca e o mar de m azul claro maravilhoso, o dia estava ensolarado, tudo estava simplesmente perfeito.

- _Essa cena me parece familiar_ – pensa a morena vendo as outras cavaleiras se divertindo na praia.

Sentadas em uma toalha estavam Sallen lendo um livro; Camis ouvia musica no MP3; Irkis desenhava; Kanabi com um cara de "estou aqui obrigada" já que ela detesta praia; Ane e Cassie deitados tomando sol; Hirumi conversava com Shadow que parecia entediado assim com Hat ao lado dele; já Ninha (Anna), Nicky (Dominique), Mick e Tsu olhavam um jogo de futebol de areia que era disputado por Evil (Sharonna), Anya e Nefer contra Dalla, Lhyl (Lilian) e Isis.

- Deveria estar se divertindo com elas – fala uma voz masculina atrás da cavaleira de diamante, que sente o coração falhar uma batida ao reconhecer o dono da voz, ela se vira e olha a pessoa com um misto de alegria e surpresa.

- D... Dy... Dylan – gagueja olhando para o rapaz de cabelos pratiados lisos e compridos até os ombros, a franja ia até abaixo dos olhos sem cobri-los, pele clara como porcelana e olhos cor de lavanda que demonstravam paz, doçura e compaixão, ele vestia uma linda túnica preta.

- Está surpresa?! Voltei mais cedo de _Star Hill*_ porque estava com saudade de você, minha princesa – diz docemente retirando a franja dos olhos de Krista. – Já disse para prender o cabelo... – diz se fingindo de aborrecido. – ... não gosto de ver algo ocultar o rosto de quem eu amo – sussurra de modo carinhoso.

Ele segura o queixo dela com a mão e aproxima os lábios, Kris fecha os olhos, mas não sente o toque do rapaz e sim um vento forte e gelado...

A cavaleira abre os olhos assustada, se levanta da cama e após um ou dois minutos respirando para se acalmar, vai a janela ao lado da leito para fechá-la.

- Tinha que esquecer a janela aberta... sua tola. – pensava consigo mesma agora desperta. – O que quer Mick?

- Não é habito seu esquecer as coisas. - Surgindo do outro lado do quarto estava o anjo com uma expressam preocupada.

- Hoje foi um dia cheio de surpresas... e parece que ainda não acabou – fala a morena olhando o rosto do amigo.

- Elas estão lutando, todos os dourados também estão lá... – solta um suspiro preocupado. - ... é mais um ataque organizado pelo possível líder das trevas e...

- Todos os dourados estão lutando? TODOS? – pergunta a morena incrédula

- Ah...sim... eles não fazem o mesmo que nós U.U – explica como se fosse algo fora do comum.

- O.o... ¬¬ - ela solta um suspiro como se estivesse decepcionada – Eles tem muito que aprender (_Blue:fala de o Príncipe do Tênis, outro anime legal de ver_)

- U.U você vão ter que ajudá-los... assim como eles ajudaram você. – tenta ser diplomata. – Quanto ao ataque... talves devêssemos chamar as...

- MIKAEL... – fala brava – ... por favor... já lutamos com inimigos piores, não comece nos subestimar também.

- Não estou subestimando ninguém só acho que... – tenta remediar a situação mas é cortado novamente.

- Acha que é o momento para as garotas provarem seu valor e os cavaleiros verem com quem terão que lutar. – o "corrige" de modo frio

- Você é tão cabeça dura quanto as outras U.U – confessa o anjo. – Não da para você se darem bem com eles.

- Quando eles nos tratarem como iguais sim.- conclui a cavaleira.

- Só me resta esperar. – suspira derrotado. – _E torcer para que todos estejam vivos até lá. _– completa em pensamento após isso desaparece voltando para o 13° templo, em quanto a cavaleira volta para a cama e tenta dormir.

**# Na frente do Templo de Áries #**

A tranqüila noite havia se transformada no placo para uma batalha entre o as forças do bem e os aliados do mal que persistiam em lutar até o momento em que os primeiros raios do Sol começavam a se mostrar no horizonte, apesar do numero de oni's poder ser contado nos dedos, os Cavaleiros de Ouro mostravam sinais de exaltam devido a noite não dormida, e as garotas também apesar de estarem acostumadas se mostravam cansadas devido a anterior diferença numérica.

- O Sol já está para nascer. – fala Aqua aborrecida e meio temerosa embora encobrisse, ela e Angelus estavam na entrada do Santuário, não tinham se envolvido nas batalhas.

- É melhor irmos embora... – fala vendo a batalha perdida. - ... já vimos que eles são mais forte do que esperado... não precisamos nos arriscar mais.

- Você tem razão... que pena. – fala olhando o Sol avermelhado nascendo, a luz logo tomaria conta te toda a paisagem. – E os outros? – se refere a Trinity e Namish.

- Se quiserem continuar, problema deles.... estou indo. – ao terminar desaparece Aqua acena entendendo e faz o mesmo voltando para o Submundo.

**# Luta da Hathor x Namish #**

- Parece que teremos que continuar depois, Hat querida. – fala Trinity vendo que o Sol estava aparecendo, ele estava fraco e ferido devido aos ataques da loira.

- Sabia que você era fraco... mas medroso é novidade. – fala fria, ela tinha dois ou três pequenos ferimentos devido as ofensiva do demônio, porem estava cansada pela utilização de cosmo em seus próprios ataques.

- Ha ha... – finge rir. – Bem que você gostaria, mas é que não estou com vontade de me bronzear hoje. – fala se levantando já que estava com um dos joelhos apoiado no chão.

- Como se o Sol fosse a única coisa que você teme. – fala observando cada movimento dele para não ser pega de surpresa.

- Poderemos terminar nossa luta um outro dia... minha querida. – sorri de modo arrogante e sedutor ao mesmo tempo.

- Claro, quando estiver melhor poderemos lutar... – fala de modo calmo e com um meio sorriso se referendo aos ferimentos dele, o que surpreende o loiro. - ... afinal não faz meu estilo eliminar quem já esta derrotado. – completa sarcástica. (_Blue: ela ama ser sarcástica XP Inner: é não perde uma chance_).

O demônio aborrecido por Hathor ter dado a ultima palavra desaparece antes que os raios do Sol chegassem até ele.

Hathor descontente por não ter conseguido eliminar o adversário da uma rápida olhada ao redor e vê que todos estão bem, havia Nefer atacando Trinity mas este acabava de desaparecer também. Ela caminha até as companheiras que estavam se reunindo na frente do templo de Áries após eliminar todos os adversários

**# Luta da Neferlöen x Trinity #**

- Parece que foi abandonado pelo seus "amigos"... de novo. – fala a cavaleira de safira sádica, apesar de estar levemente ofegante tenta atacar com mais um _Dark Arrows_, ela cita Namish que tinha acabado de desaparecer.

- E parece que vocês são mais fortes do que o esperado. – diz mal-humorado o moreno ele se desfia do golpe pulando para trás caindo a 2 metros do lugar de antes, ele estava ferido devido aos ataques da sueca bem pior que o outro demônio.

- E melhor se mandar... antes que vire frango frito. – comenta irônica sobre o Sol, se concentra para mais um ataque.

- Isso ainda não acabou. – tenta atacar com um Esfera das Trevas que colide com o ataque de Nefer, se vendo sozinho no campo ele solta o que parecia um rosnado fuzila a cavaleira com os olhos e antes que outro flecha o atinja ele desaparecer.

- Lógico que não acabou... – fala brava ao ver suas flechas atingirem o solo do local onde o demônio estava. - _... se tivesse você não conseguiria nem mesmo fugir_. – completa em pensamento ela respira por um ou dois segundos e começa a andar até as garotas.

**# Na frente do Templo de Áries#** (_Blue: finjam que o Sol nasce nesse horário Inner: num tamo na Grécia para saber ¬¬ que pena Blue: mas a galera da fic num ta ligada no horário_)

A maior parte dos cavaleiros e cavaleiras estavam sentados na escadaria só Kanabi, Saga, Dominique, Shadow, Aioros, Afrodite estavam de pé. Tsubaki havia curado cada um as únicas que faltavam eram Hat e Nefer que foram as ultimas a chegar e a sentarem.

- Que noite... – reclama Kanon dando um bocejo logo em seguida.

- Até que vocês se deram bem com os primeiros demônios... – comenta Camile. - ... pelo menos não foram para a enfermaria ou cemitério. – completa sarcástica

- Acho que isso foi um quase elogia. – fala Shion olhando a cavaleira que da os ombros num quase "entenda como quiser".

- A única coisa que quero agora e dormir. – fala Milo se levantando.

- É ainda teremos que treinar amanhã. – fala Shura desanimado indo para seu templo assim como os outros cavaleiros de ouro.

- Mas... – Hirumi ia disser algo mas é impedida dos Dominique que sentada ao seu lado lhe cutuca com o cotovelo, Tsubasa também tenta se manifestar mas Kanabi a cala com um olhar reprovador.

Os Cavaleiros de Ouro vão para seus templos e camas para repor as energia após uma noite sem dormir, pois teriam que treinar de manhã. As garotas ficam no mesmo lugar de antes e quando vê que todos já foram embora Tsubaki se manifesta.

- Garotas, são 6h10min da manhã! – fala como se fosse a coisa mais absurda do mundo.

- E daí? – pergunta Neferlöen inocente.

- O café da manhã é servido das 6h às 7h da manhã – fala a ruiva.

- E nossos treinos começam às 7h. – completa Hirumi de modo evidente.

- Agora você entendeu. – diz Lilian de modo quase cruel.

- Se eles quiserem tomar café da manhã e ir treinar como dizem não irão dormir mais do que meia hora. – fala Shadow entendendo o plano. (_Inner: se eles forem dormir as 6h10min podem acordar as 6h40min Blue: tomar café e ir treinar as 7h Inner: que cruel O.o amei XD Blue: sabia que ia XD_)

- Exatamente... – confirma Camile. - ... ninguém mandou eles serem loucos de virem todos lutar ao invés de fazerem igual a nós. – explica vendo o olhar de reprovação de Tsubaki.

- Isso não é gentil. – fala a anjo descontente mas sem poder fazer nada contra, as garotas dão os ombros se divertindo com a travessura.

- E melhor descansarmos teremos que treinar a tarde. – fala Kanabi encerrando o assunto, cada um vai para sua "casa" repousar.

- _Qual será a reação deles? - _era o pensamento de todos enquanto iam dormir.

**Continua...**

* * *

**xXx Começo das Explicações xXx**

**_Anjos_**** –** Não podem matar NINGUÉM, senão ficaram corrompidos e se tornam mal (Caso do Angelus), mas eles podem atordoar o inimigo com certos golpes e curar os feridos. Não revidam ataques por isso acabam feridos ou até mortos.

**_Demônios_**** –** Atacam pessoas e anjos, mas tem meio que um código de honra para não destruírem os de sua própria espécie, quando não cumprem o "código" são tratados como traidores (Caso do Shadow) e odiados pelos demais (Além do que Shadow já serviu o atual Mestre do Submundo junto com Trinity, eles meio que eram amigos, porém quando foi derrotados pelas cavaleiras fez um acordo com elas assim se tornou aliado do bem)

**_Blackout*- _**Ataque do Namish, onde ele envolve tudo em completa escuridão, assim pode atacar sem ser visto.

**_Explodir o cosmo_** – Os cavaleiros e cavaleiras concentram sua energia e depois liberam de uma vez só, é como ser atingido por uma onda do mar, mas para Seres das Trevas elas ferem porque eles são energia negativa e a galera do Santuário é energia positiva (_Blue:positivo com negativo se repele XD Inner: Física é chata mas útil XP_)

**_Esferas das Trevas*_** - Ataque patrão dos demônios, basta concentrar a energia na mão em forma de esfera e lançar, não e extremamente poderoso as também não é saudável nem agradável de se receber.

**_Círculo de fogo*_** – Hathor forma um círculo de fogo em volta de si mesma, para que o adversário não consiga atacá-la.

**_Death Saphire*_** – Neferlöen cria uma barreira "inquebrável" feita de safiras, se a criadora de tal barreira quiser uma parte da sua barreira sai e tornam-se laminas extremamente afiadas que podem atacar a qualquer momento o inimigo.

**_Dark Arrows*_** - Outro ataque de Nefer onde os maus pensamentos, sentimentos negativos ou até a escuridão da noite se concentram a sua volta, vão para a sua mão e quando ela vira para o seu adversário dispara flechas negras envenenadas fazendo assim um veneno muito eficaz ( o adversário perder as forças e isso ao leva ao desmaio), só ela sabe como acordar uma pessoa depois do ataque.

**_Death Kiss*_** - Ele beija a vítima e lhe rouba a alma e o poder.

****

**_Star Hill* -_** Monte onde apenas o Grande Mestre pode entrar, a fim de prever o futuro.

**_Sol_** – A luz do Sol não queima os demônios como parece, caso fosse o Shadow e outros demônios nas sairiam durante o dia, o problema é que eles ficam mais fracos, é como a explicação da explosão de cosmo, os demônios são energia negativa os cavaleiros e cavaleiras são energias positiva, o Sol e o dia emanam energia positiva, a Lua e a noite emanam energia negativa.

**xXx Fim das Explicações xXx**

* * *

**Blue: Mais um bilhão de vezes desculpa**

**Inner: No final do capitulo anterior e começo desse explicamos os porquês da demora.**

**Blue: Saibam que mesmo que demoremos nunca vamos esquecer a fic XD**

**Inner: Tenham muita paciência **

**Blue: Sobre a festa de Hallowen ela ainda vai rolar.**

**Inner: Mas como avisamos mais para frente.**

**Blue: Obrigado por lerem a fic**

**Inner: Até a próxima vez!**

**Blue e Inner: Bjokas**


	8. Começando cedo

**Blue: Saint Seiya não é de minha autoria... mas vocês já devem estar cansados de eu falar isso.**

**Inner: Vamos começar a fic, porque é isso que todos acham importante XD**

**Blue: Então eu não sou importante ? O.O**

**Inner: Não... a fic que você escreve é importante.**

**Blue: T.T ta bom**

**Inner: Num fica chatea eu acho você importante XD**

**Blue: Serio? *.***

**Inner: Claro... você e eu somos a mesma pessoa então como EU sou importante você é importante XP**

**Blue U.U Valeu**

**Legenda**

**# local ou horário #**

- Fala do personagem entre hífen -

_- Pensamentos em itálico e entre hífen - _

Narração ou atitude normal

(_comentário da Blue ou Inner entre parênteses e itálico_)

Sonho de alguém

_Personagem_* - demônio, espírito, pessoa ou alguma coisa que eu vou explicar no final.

* * *

**Capitulo 6°**

**#13° Templo, cerca de 6h30min da manhã #**

A mesma mesa que é usada para o almoço e utilizada para o café da manhã, assim como no dia anterior havia uma variedade de alimentos como sucos, pães, cereais e frutas para todos os gostos.

Sentadas degustando do banquete estavam Sharonna, Irkis, Anya, Anelise, Dalla, Anna, Isis e Cassiel. Já em outra sala Krista, Kanabi, Mikael e Tsubaki conversavam sobre a luta ocorrida durante a noite.

Era mais um típico dia grego com o Sol brilhando fortemente, sem nuvem alguma no céu, as garotas estavam animadas e vestiam as roupas de treinamento pois iriam para arena logo depois dali.

- Por Zeus que pesadelo! – esbravejava uma voz masculina, logo as portas do salão são abertas e Miro surge mal-humorado, seguido dos delas guerreiros com caras que misturavam fúria, sono e cansaço.

As garotas com expressões de interrogação observavam eles se sentarem a mesa.

- Nossa... – Dalla hesita em falar. - ... nem parece que você dormiram a noite. – ela recebe um olhar fulminante de Kamus que estava a sua frente (_Blue: eles sentaram de qualquer jeito e não diferente para o seu par.)_

- Não parece que não dormimos... – fala Shion aborrecido. - ... nós realmente não dormimos.

- Porque ao contrario de você... – fala Mask acusadoramente. - ... nós fomos lutar contra demônios ontem a noite.

As garotas os olharam como num misto de "Tão falando serio? O.o" com "Você são loucos O.O", os cavaleiros achando que elas iriam ficar bravas ou envergonhadas pela acusação não entenderam as expressões.

- Todos vocês foram lutar ontem? TODOS? – pergunta Anna desacreditada.

- Sim... e vocês não foram. – argumenta Mu inseguro com as feições das garotas.

- Por que iríamos lutar ontem se NÃO era nossa vez no rodízio? – pergunta Isis para o cavaleiro de Áries a sua frente como se fosse uma pergunta idiota de se fazer por ser óbvia.

- "Rodízio"? – agora eram os cavaleiros que estavam confusos.

- É... nós fazemos rodízio. – fala Anya como se fosse algo evidente, os cavaleiros ainda estavam com interrogações na cabeça. As garotas se entre olham rapidamente como para perguntar quem ia falar primeiro.

- Desde o começo... – fala Cassiel meio sem jeito. – ... as cavaleiras sofriam ataque de manhã e a noite também e quando todas lutavam elas ficavam muito cansadas e tinham mais chance de perderem a luta.

- Então resolvemos nos dividir em duas equipes... – Anelise continua a explicação. – ... um grupo cuida do Santuário de manhã e parte da tarde, e outro vigia o resto da tarde e durante a noite.

- Somos o grupo da manhã então as outras garotas estão descansando e só iram treinar a tarde. – comenta Sharonna. – Foi por isso que não lutamos ontem, só iríamos se as garotas precisassem.

- Mikael e Tsubaki ficam vigiando as batalhas e caso precisem de ajuda estão prontos para chamar as que estão descansando. – completa Irkis. – Trocamos de turno a cada semana, Krista, Mikael, Kanabi e Tsubaki estão agora mesmo conversando sobre as equipes e o ataque de ontem.

Os cavaleiros assentiram compreendendo, meio encabulados por terem as acusado.

- É uma idéia muito eficaz. – admite Afrodite impressionado.

- Agradecemos o elogio. – responde Krista que estava na porta com Mikael ao lado, ela olha para as garotas e acena com a cabeça para que elas a sigam.

- Estaremos na primeira arena de treino. – fala Mikael para os cavaleiros antes de se retirar com as garotas.

- Venham quando acabarem de comer... – fala Dalla animada na porta. - ... temos muito que ensiná-los ainda hoje. – acena e vai embora.

Passasse um ou dois minutos antes dos cavaleiros voltarem a si depois do que ouviram.

- Quem tiver se sentindo como um aprendiz levanta a mão. – fala Miro que apesar de brincar estava meio serio, ele levanta a mão, sendo seguido de todos os demais cavaleiros. – É foi o que pensei U.U 

**# Na primeira arena de treinamento # **

Das cinco arenas do Santuário de Atena essa era a segunda maior, perdendo somente para a principal onde ocorriam lutas ou apresentações de cavaleiros.

As arenas eram divididas em uma arena para os cavaleiros de ouro e as cavaleiras de gema (a primeira), para os cavaleiros e amazonas de prata (a segunda), cavaleiros e amazonas de bronze (a terceira) e para aprendizes (a quarta e menor).

Os cavaleiros apesar do sonho estavam indo treinar e ter aula com as cavaleiras apesar da idéia ser muito estranha. Ao chegar exceto por Shaka, Shion e Dohko os demais não gostaram do que viram, as garotas estavam sentadas meditando em posição de lótus (_Blue: exceto que elas não estão com os pés virados para cima_) e de olhos fechados.

Krista, Sharonna e Dalla estavam sentadas na mureta que dividia a arquibancada e a campo onde ocorria as lutas (_Blue: elas estavam de frente a arquibancada de costas para o campo_), Irkis, Anya, Anelise, Isis e Anna estavam sentadas na primeira fileira, Mikael e Cassiel ao lado delas não meditavam só observavam.

Os cavaleiros se aproximam e sentam na arquibancada, as garotas não mudam de expressão ou posição, eles olham para Mick e Cassie com caras de "Temos que fazer isso? O.O" os anjos acendem para tristeza dos guerreiros. Eles fazem a posição iguais as garotas fecham os olhos e meditam.

5 minutos depois Miro, Mask, e Kanon abrem os olhos impacientes poderem não falam nem se levantam.

15 minutos depois Miro, Mask, Kanon, Deba, Shura, Dite e Aioria estão de olhos abertos e tendo o mesmo pensamento – _Até quando vamos meditar? Que tédio._

Após 25 minutos só Shaka, Shion, Dohko e Mu ainda meditavam os outros estavam sentados esperando algo acontece, porém as garotas não se mexiam.

- Só quatro se salvam. – fala Sharonna baixinho e solta um suspiro decepcionada. Dalla, Cassiel, Anelise e Isis soltam pequenos risos. Todas as garotas abrem os olhos mas mantém as posições, todos os cavaleiros prestam atenção nela até os quatro que antes meditavam.

- Vão ter que aprender a ter paciência daqui por diante. – explica Dalla de modo gentil, para desagrado dos dourados.

- Meditação e bom para organizar pensamento e seu cosmo. – comenta Krista. – Além de paciência ser uma virtude ótima para batalhas.

- Esta bem, hoje vamos ensinar a disfarçar suas presenças. – explica Dalla animada como se gostasse de dar aula. – Já estão acostumados a disfarçar seus cosmos né? – pergunta aos dourados que acenam afirmando. – Ótimo, uma coisa a menos na lista. – comenta sorridente.

- Ocultar o cosmo evita que o inimigo descubra a extensão de seu poder. – explica Anya se virando para olhar para os cavaleiros (_Inner: eles estavam sentados na fileira atrás delas_) – Mas os seres das trevas conseguem sentir a presença do individuo.

- Esconder a presença permite que façamos um ataque surpresa. – comenta Krista. – Quem quer demonstrar? – pergunta para as garotas. Isis se levanta, pula o muro e cai graciosamente na arena. – Cavaleiros? - Olhando os dourados, se entreolham por um momento e Kanon levanta, faz o mesmo que a garota e para a uns três metros dela.

- Tentem fazer o mesmo que ele. – avisa Sharonna para os demais cavaleiros que confirmam.

- Feche os olhos, por favor. – pede Isis meiga, meu hesitante o geminiano fecha (_Blue: eles estavam perto o suficiente para todos da arquibancada ouvirem_). – Esta sentindo meu cosmo, certo? – pergunta, ele acende afirmando. – Agora eu vou diminuí-lo até ocultar totalmente, depois quero que me diga o que sente. – o cavaleiro confirma que entendeu e ela começa a diminuir sua energia em 2 minutos a energia da morena já estava encoberta, os demais cavaleiros faziam o mesmo que o geminiano.

- Sabe onde estou Kanon? – pergunta a cavaleira de malaquita, nenhum dos dois haviam se mexido, ele afirma que sim. – Cavaleiros? – pergunta aos outros que confirmam também.

- Kanon, o que está sentindo? – indaga ela.

- Parece... que você está emanando uma luz, mas a muito fraca – fala meio incerto.

- Está correto. – confirma Isis. – Pode abrir os olhos. – avisa ela e se volta para as amigas.

- Conseguiram sentir? – pergunta Dalla aos dourados que confirmam.

- A luz é a presença da pessoa... – explica Krista. - ... a presença é a energia de vida de um individuo. Vocês a veem fraca agora porque não estão acostumados a senti-la.

- Todo o que é vivo, cresce ou se move tem energia de vida e portanto presença. – completa Sharonna. – Só não vemos porque muitas vezes está encoberta pelo cosmo.

- Há diferença entre cosmo e presença. – adverte Sharonna. – Cosmo é a energia do universo em uma pessoa, ela pode ser aumentada ou diminuída e a utilizamos em ataques. Mas a presença é a energia de vida, ela não cresce e a única coisa que a diminui é a morte da pessoa.

- Para ocultar a presença é necessário manipulá-la para que ela fique semelhante ao ambiente, como um camaleão que muda dependendo do local. – explica Dalla. – Na guerra contra os Guerreiros Deuses de Asgard, um cavaleiro de bronze usou algo semelham. – fala pensativa, olha para Krista como se pedisse ajuda.

- Shiryu de Dragão contra Alberich de Megrez, o cavaleiros de bronze era discípulo de Dohko de Libra. – fala a morena, Dalla acena a cabeça agradecendo.

- Como sabem dessa batalha? – pergunta o mestre de Libra olhando para a cavaleira de diamante.

- Todos os Deuses do Olimpio conhecem as batalhas travadas pelos defensores de Atena. – esclarece ela. – As batalhas dos Cavaleiros de Ouro são lendárias então fomos ensinadas tendo vocês como referência. – a voz tinha um leve tom de indignação.

- Podemos dizer... – completa Sharonna. - ... que fomos treinadas ouvindo o quanto vocês são incríveis e que por mais que treinássemos não seriamos tão capacitadas quanto vocês. – seu rosto parecia indiferente mas a voz amargura, isso deixou todos os cavaleiros surpresos.

- Garotas... – chama Mikael ele e Cassiel se mostravam triste e preocupado, dava para perceber pelos rostos das garotas que elas compartilhavam o mesmo sentimento e como isso as feriam, do mesmo jeito repentino que veio a dor se foi.

- Vamos treinar. – fala Anna se levantando sendo seguida pelas demais. – Treinem ocultar suas presenças, e Cassiel os ajude, por favor. – As garotas e Mikael foram para o campo e se dividiram em dois grupos e começaram uma espécie de pega-pega com Mikael como juiz.

- Entenderam agora? – pergunta Cassie chamando a atenção dos dourados. – Elas não gostam de vocês porque foram sempre comparadas aos lendários Cavaleiros de Ouro ... – explica, o anjo demonstrava muita tristeza. - ... elas nunca foram reconhecidas pelo que elas são realmente. Mas agora é melhor treinarem. – sorri na ultima frase para tentar animar o clima.

A manhã prosseguiu tranqüila, as cavaleiras se divertiam brincando de pega-pega que apesar de parecer brincadeira fazia com que treinassem velocidade e reflexos. Os dourados por sua fez treinavam ocultar suas presenças com as orientações de Cassiel, estavam cada vez melhores demonstrando que aprendiam rápido. 

**# Na primeira arena de treinamento, à tarde #**

Empolgados com o treinamento nenhum dos grupos foi almoçar, as garotas ainda jogavam parecia que levavam o jogo a serio pois nenhuma deixava se pegar. Os cavaleiros tinham parado a pouco de treinar por o anjo dissera que tinham aprendido agora só precisariam a tornar isso natural, por isso agora observavam as companheiras que pareciam não se importar.

- Como elas conseguem ser tão rápidas? – pergunta Shura para Cassie ainda de olho nas garotas, Anna tinha escapado de uma investida de Krista dando uma cambalhota para trás.

- Treinamos mais velocidade do que força. – quem responde é Hirumi que estava descendo as escadas com as outras garotas, Tsubaki e Shadow.

- Infelizmente é cientificamente provado que homens são mais forte fisicamente... – explica Lilian com cara de nojo. - ... então treinamos nossa velocidade ao limite, assim por mais força que o adversário tenha somos mais rápidas. – termina sorrindo.

- Também usamos pesos nos pulsos e tornozelos. – completa Hat levantando o pulso esquerdo mostrando uma munhequeira preta com cinco pesos em forma de retângulos.

- Pesos? E quanto aguentam agora? – pergunta Aioros impressionado.

- Essa semana... três vez nosso próprio peso. – responde Dominique dando os ombros para espanto dos dourados.

Ela e as demais se reúnem com as outras no centro da arena, depois de conversar previamente o grupo que antes estava treinando vai embora do local junto com Shadow, Cassiel se despede e vai com elas. Kanabi, Hathor, Neferlöen, Dominique, Lilian, Sallen, Camile e Hirumi se dividem em duplas e começam a treinar socos e chutes.

Irkis, que não foi com o outro grupo, e Tsubaki estavam indo para a arquibancada perto dos dourados que olhavam tudo confusos.

- Foram fazer a ronda pelo Santuário. – explica a anjo de modo carinhoso.

- Logo vocês também farão. – completa Irkis sem desviar os olhos de um caderno que Tsu tinha lhe dado.

- Vocês já têm idéias? – pergunta a anjo aos dourados que olham sem entender. – Sobre a festa de Halloween... já sabem qual fantasia usar? – eles se entre olham sem saber o que responder.

- Parece que terei mais trabalho. – fala a cavaleira de esmeralda ainda olhando o caderno.

- Irkis está desenhando as fantasias de cada garota... – informa a ruiva como se fosse uma mãe orgulhosa da filha. - ... tenho certeza que ficara feliz em criar suas roupas também, né? – lança um olhar que não permite negação, a cavaleira revira os olhos insatisfeita mas concorda.

- Estaremos hoje a noite no templo de Capricórnio para falar da festa. – fala Tsu animada e da uma cotovelada sugestiva na cavaleira que suspira e fala de modo amigável.

- Seria... interessante se pelo menos um de vocês aparecesse por lá, já que também participaram da festa. – explica/convida a garota, os garotos se surpreendem entretanto concordam.

- Agora vamos, temos muito o que pensar. – pede/manda a morena já indo à saída. Tsu a segue porém da um aceno de despedida aos garotos.

- Acho... que elas estão... querendo ser gentis. – fala Saga escolhendo as palavras.

- Devemos seguir o exemplo delas. – afirma Shura confiante. Todos concordam mesmo que hesitantes.

O Sol estava quase se pondo quando as garotas encerram o treino, elas foram fazer outra ronda e os cavaleiros foram para seus templos. 

# **Templo de Capricórnio, começo da noite #**

Anna, Dalla, Irkis e Tsubaki estavam reunidas na sala em volta da mesa de centro, havia revistas sobre festas, caderno com anotações, imagens de fantasias e desenhos por cima da mobília. Shura estava no sofá perto de Irkis, a cavaleira estava desenhando as fantasias dos dourados, e hora ou outra pedia informações para o espanhol para saber qual seria a roupa mais apropriada.

- Podemos ajudar? – Afrodite e Dohko se aproximaram e sentaram-se hesitantes. Dalla e Tsu logo os informaram de suas idéias. Dite começa a dar idéias também, os três eram os mais animados, os demais davam palpites vez ou outra.

Na metade da noite a festa já estava praticamente toda planejada, durante o final de semana (imagina que esse episodio terminou na sexta) iriam fazer a lista do que comprar e na semana montariam tudo para a festa que ocorreria no Sábado a noite. Só podemos esperar para ver o que vai rolar nessa festa.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Blue: Num preciso nem dizer o quanto to mal por ter demorado.**

**Inner: A boa noticia... não temos mais escola ou cursinho XDD**

**Blue: A má noticia... temos faculdade esse ano e nos próximos **

**Inner: Vamos tentar o máximo de capítulos possível...**

**Blue: ... mas a coisa vai ficar bem parada nos próximos tempos**

**# Respostas dos reviews #**

**Danda**

**Blue **Que ótimo que está gostando da fic **Inner: **E o Angelus promete aprontar mto mais. **Blue: **O Andros vai das o ar da graça na festinha de Halloween. **Inner: **Confusões a vista prepare-se XD** Blue: **Ainda sobre a festa... estavamos decidindo sobre as fantasias** Inner: **Vc tinha falado da Dalla como Afrodite de Peixes... nos achamos incrível** Blue: **Pode ser mesmo essa a fantasia... prometemos que ficara linda** Inner: **De dar inveja até no próprio Dite XP **Blue: **o Dohko teria a fantasia de vampiro **Inner: **Esse vampiro pode sugar todo o meu sangue, e só pedir XP **Blue: **Continue acompanhando a fic** Inner: **Tenha paciência e bjus

**Pure-Petit Cat**

**Blue: **E ai? curtiu a luta? **Inner: **malvadão e a Krista ainda tem muita historia para contar mas vc ta certa é ela. **Blue: **Já sobre a fantasia de Halloween você mandou varias opções **Inner: **Japonesa gótica ou ninfa ou anjo negro** Blue: **Gostamos mais de japonesa gótica e super linda a roupa **Inner: **Tudo bem se for essa? E o Shaka seria um lindo maravilhoso e gostoso marinheiro-anjo... nossa de sonho *¬* **Blue: **Obrigada por ler a fic e tenha um pouco mais de paciência **Inner: **Bjus, ja NE

**Krika Haruno **

**Blue: **Obrigada pela compreensão T.T **Inner: **E agora com a faculdade tudo piora **Blue: **A festa já ta planejada **Inner: **Só falta deixarem a gente escrever... e essa é a parte difícil **Blue: **Sobre sua fantasia podemos por vc de fada?

**Inner:** tem tudo haver com a Ane **Blue: **Outra garota vai de Cleópatra e a sua é que tinha outra opção, desculpa** Inner: **Mais vai ficar linda o Mask de Marco António vai babar. **Blue: **Valeu mesmo por acompanhar a fic** Inner: **Bjus até XD

**Anzula**

**Blue: **O importante é que vc está lendo a fic XD **Inner: **vamos colocar uma cena da Isis e do Mick no próximo capitulo **Blue: **Mas para isso tivemos que por a habilidade de cantar para a Isis, tudo bem? **Inner: **Sobre a festa de Halloween podemos por ela de Cinderela? Achamos que tem tudo a ver com a personagem **Blue: **E o Mick ira vestido de Sol, sei que parece estranho mas vai ficar lindo, pode ser? **Inner: **Bjokas e continue lendo a fic

**Amandinha**

**Blue: **Flor desculpa não ter avisado** Inner: **E que num temos idéia de como fazer **Blue: **Mas continue lendo plix **Inner: **Adoramos ter novas opiniões e comentários **Blue: **Bjokas XD

**Larry A. K. McDowell**

**Blue: **Adorei a cena da Kanabi e do Dite **Inner: **Ficávamos rindo e escrevendo enquanto escrevíamos** Blue: **Assim que li a ficha da Kanabi já imaginei ela como uma das "líderes" do grupo** Inner: **Apesar de não termos líderes votadas temos as que são respeitadas como tal **Blue:** AKanabi na festa pode ir vestida de Sacerdotiza japonesa? **Inner: **E o Dite vc não escreveu mas pelo jeito dele pansamos em um fantasia de príncipe, que tal? **Blue: **Continue lendo a fic **Inner: **tenha paciência e bjokas XD

**Alice-AC**

**Blue: **Gostou do capitulo? Dimitri vai demora um pouquinho **Inner: **Mas quem sabe ele da um oi na festa** Blue: **Falando na festa de Halloween... a Anya vai ter a fantasia de Cleópatra e o Shion de Mafioso **Inner: **Pode ser? Os dois vão ficar demais **Blue: **Continue acompanhando a fic **Inner: **Bjokas, ja ne

**Dri Lioncourt**

**Blue: **Demos uma editada mas a cena ficou. **Inner: **O jogo de futebol vai rolar mais para frente, quem abe na COPa desse ano XD **Blue: **Namish ainda vai aprontar mto com a Hathor **Inner: **Sobre a festa de Halloween sua idéia foi maravilhosa, divina e esplendorosa **Blue: **A Hat de noiva cadáver e o Miro de Jack esqueleto e perfeito amamos **Inner: **Também amamos esses filmes **Blue: **Continue lendo a fic e bjkas.

**Camis**

**Blue:** Num sabmos de onde a Aqua foi tirada **Inner: **O coelho foi idéia nossa mas toda a personagem foi criada por **Yuura-Sama**, mandou essa e outros personagens **Blue: **Editamos a fic e tiramos algumas partes para colocar depois **Inner: **Para ficar mais legal e menos corrida a historia **Blue: **senão num ia dar certo ia ser tudo mto rápido **Inner: **Sobre o povo do Submundo se tem razão bota gatos nisso **Blue: **Sobre a festa de Halloween... a Camis terá a fantasia de vampira, pode ser? **Inner: **E o Aioros uma mistura sexy de Rambo com soldado militar **Blue: **Vai ficar tudo de bom... pode ser? **Inner: **Bjus continue lendo a fic.


End file.
